Southern Pariah Unkept
by HumanKyt3
Summary: Stan had been declared an abnormal in the eyes of the leader of Nirvana, and gets sent to a portion of land that had sworn vengeance against the government, but how does Stan feel about this? Can a certain redhead convince him? Many pairings, mainly style
1. Shipment of an abnormality

**NEW STORY BETCHES! haha well i got this random ass idea and i told my friend about it and she was like ohemgee do it! so i did. This is a story on the struggles of freedom, suppression, and love that will make and break hearts. The world has been taken over by a cruel tyrant and organized so all people who arent like the others are to be executed or exiled, but what happens when in the journey from Stan's crude wakeup call about his own differences, he finds true friends and even truer love? Will he be able to let go of the long built trust and fight with his new home or will his head, drilled from the beliefs of the government, be unable to rebel against the old life that once gave him so much comfort. Everyone seems to be certain of their sides and the storm might be coming too soon for one young man to make a choice. What'll happen? only one way to find out! Look down :)**

* * *

><p>I was sitting at my wooden table in my portion in my housing unit, thinking, when the door knocked, and everything in my life changed forever. I got up and went to check on who it was and the sight made my eyes widen.<p>

A circular formation of white uniformed officers was standing on my porch. They had no expressions on their face, it's almost like they had been scrubbed free of any emotion, and I couldn't help but stare rudely at them. The four in the front parted to make a walled passage to my door for the man standing in the middle, and when I saw him, my shock only increased.

The man had a thick, brown, side swept hairstyle, not a strand out of place. His face was flawless and smooth from products and his chocolate brown eyes are locked specifically on my blue ones. His large gut jutted out and his broad shoulders could only just be seen through the doorframe. "Hello Stanley, may we come in?" without waiting for a response from me, he and the rest of his crew walked through the door, the officers making quick work to stand in front of every window and door. My stomach drops as I realize their blocking any ways of escape. That is not a good sign.

"King Cartman, what are you doing here?" Relief slams into my body when my parents walk into the room. They both work for the government, so they know King Cartman better than most people.

I was a spitting image of my father, the same black hair, the same color skin, the same exact build; in fact, the only thing we didn't have in common was my eyes, which I shared with my mother. They were an abnormal color for eyes, they weren't bright blue like everyone else's, they were a deeper blue. If everyone else's was like a blue topaz, mine and my mothers were more like a sapphire. Everything else was my father. I was like a younger version of him, while his black hair stopped halfway down his forehead, mine often brushed against my thick eyebrows. My mother's hair was short as well, a brown similar to King Cartman's. My father was an officer, just like the men in the white suits, while my mother was more like an advisor to the King.

"Ahh, the whole Marsh clan is here, except for Shelley, but I'm not here for her," The King explained. Shelley had turned 21 a few months ago and had been assigned her mate and housing unit and permanent job. I'm still only 17.

If he's not here for her, who's he here for?

King Cartman begins to pace slowly in front of my family, who have ended up in a straight line "Well well well, that just leaves three Marshes. Which one could it be?" We all stand still as a post as he inspected us closely. He turned away and walked from the door back. My neck was starting to hurt from standing so straight.

Suddenly he spins around and says "STANLEY!"

I jumped, nearly shitting myself. "Yes sir?"

King Cartman sneered at me "No dumbass, I'm here about you!"

My parents look at me in shock and I look at our ruler in shock. Me? What did I do?

King Cartman gets right in my face, glaring strongly into my eyes "You are the reason I'm here. We know your secret. We know you are not attracted to girls; rather you are attracted to guys. And that is wrong. It's WRONG!" he shouts.

My jaw drops. How the hell did he find that out? Fuck!

"I-I-" but he's not finished.

"Stanley Marsh, you are what we call a homosexual. There has never been another of what you are, everyone else is normal, you are a freak and you are breaking the law." He spits at me.

That hurts, a freak? "But if there's never been anyone like me, then why is it against the law?" I ask, a little pointedly.

He hears it too "you are different than the regular population, that makes you a law breaker, which means you can either leave the shelter of our territory of Nirvana and go into Limbo or you can be executed. Choose now,"

Both choices sound pretty terrible. We live in a place that used to be called the United States, but after the fourth World War, which I don't even know how many years ago that was, everything changed and now, all of the old region is called Nirvana and King Cartman keeps it strictly regulated.

Almost all of the old United States, there is one portion of the land that isn't. It's never been given a real name, but everyone just calls it Limbo, which used to mean 'place of lost souls.' Limbo is in a place that once was called 'The Rockies'. People who break laws go there, no longer under the protection of the government. Most people choose the execution, because there are stories its very quick and painless, plus most people are both too scared to go to Limbo or too ashamed of themselves for breaking the law to live any longer.

But I can't see what I did wrong, and I'm not ready to die so I tell him "I'll go to Limbo,"

This doesn't seem to surprise him. In fact, he smiles "Good, let's get you ready, brand him,"

Before I can move or even ask what that means, my face is slammed into the table in the dining room as two officers hold me down, one on my back and head and the other one stretching out my left arm and pinning it down so it doesn't move. Something sizzles and cackles in the background and before I can wonder what it is, I feel an immense pain on my arm as hot metals are pressed against my skin, burning, or what they called 'Branding' it. I howl in pain, beg for mercy, and finally they pull the metal brand away and unpin me. I look on my arm.

On my shoulder, an arrow pointing downward surrounded in a circle is blackened permanently on my arm. Except the line of the arrow stretches much farther than the two diagonal ones it connects to and there's a second arrow connecting the long side horizontal arrow to the larger one. Underneath it, stretching in large capital letters all the way down my arm is written "HOMOSEXUALITY" vertically in permanent black.

My mom whimpers and tucks her head into my father's chest. He pats her back and just looks at me expressionless as they cuff me tightly and push me out the door.

Neither one says goodbye, I don't know whether to love them or hate them for that.

The shove me into the carrier that they came here in. There are no windows, so I can't look outside for my long journey. I wonder if they did that on purpose. Then I shake my head, of course they did, the government makes no mistakes.

After what feels like forever, the carrier jerks to a halt and I'm shoved into blinding daylight. I'm already shivering as I get shoved forward toward a large, square shaped building. Everyone who is around look at me, but not with scorn like King Cartman had, but with sympathy, maybe even invitingly. I can't help but feel grateful for that.

The officers enclose the king, but not me, probably to protect him and to humiliate me. It doesn't work; I feel an openness already to these people. They've been through what I'm going through now, they understand me.

I'm shoved into the building and a man stands before me when the doors behind all of us close. The man is very tall and very thin. His nose is beak-like and slightly too big for his face. His thin lips frown not at me, but at the officers behind him as he glares a dark brown fire at them, as though trying to burn through the barrier. His red hair is afro-like and his skin is extremely pale. On his arm is stamped the same symbol except under it says "REBELLING"

Finally the officers repeat what they did at my house and separate so King Cartman can step forward.

"Hello Cartman, what are you doing here in Southern Pariah Unkept?" The thin man asks, his voice seeming to contain sharp pricks of ice.

"KING Cartman if you don't mind, and as you can see, you have a new citizen. And we don't know this place by that name, we know it by Limbo, the name _I_ gave it" The king snaps.

_Southern Pariah Unkept?_ The name is a very strong one, very meaningful. Southern was obvious, we were somewhere down south, but _Pariah Unkept?_ Those were some strong words. Pariah: A person who is rejected from society.

Unkept: Having been violated or disregarded

When I think about it though, isn't that the exact definition of these people? They had been cast away, forgotten about, and sent off to a dangerous place. No wonder that's what they called this place, it's what I call it now, I can't even think of it as Limbo now. It's too inaccurate. Limbo shows a sadness, a despondency of their actions, but looking at the man in front of me, they weren't. They were furious at being cast aside just for being different. Just by the looks of their leader, they had a fire that wouldn't be quenched without the revenge against the government.

The man squints his eyes "Not here. Here it's called by the name me, their leader, gave it, and this is my territory, so it must be respected. It was in the agreement,"

King Cartman looks furious, but still speaks in a calm voice "Fine, Tenorman, Southern Pariah Unkept. Whatever. You have a new resident. He is sickening and we want nothing more to do with him,"

Usually I felt a pang of hurt when the king had said stuff like that earlier, but now, probably from the infectious rage from their leader, I glared up at the man, hoping he saw all my betrayal I felt toward him and his precious Nirvana.

Tenorman looks down at me and for the first time, a smile forms his lips "We'll be sure to welcome him. You may leave" no thank you's, no polite words exchanged, just a tense meeting and a dismissal.

The king doesn't argue, just leaves with his men surrounding him. I hear the carrier rise in the hair and quickly fly off, and then I'm sitting in silence with Tenorman.

"Come here," he pulls out a device shaped like an infinity symbol. Unsure, I just stare at it, wondering if I can trust this man. He gives me an annoyed look "if you want the cuffs off, get your damn hands in the machine,

The cuffs had been so tight they dug into my skin and made it raw, so I did what he said. I heard two snaps, and when I pulled my hands back, boom, no cuffs.

"Um, King Tenorman?" I ask.

He rounds on me "Don't call me King, it's just Tenorman, technically Scott Tenorman, but you may call me Tenorman,"

"Sorry, Tenorman, its really cold here, can I get some clothes?" I ask as respectively as possible.

Scott smiles "I'll call my friend to get those for you," He pulls out a small, square device and pushes a button and says into it "Come to the Entrance Building, bring a pair of clothes," he shoves it into his pocket, and turns to me. "Do you have any questions?" he asks.

The question that's been bubbling in my mind spilled over my clumsy lips "Why do you hate King Cartman so much?"

Tenorman just stands there and I get scared he's going to hurt me, I'm about to apologize when he gets a faraway look in his eyes and starts to explain "I lived in Cardinal my entire life, until I was 15. I started seeing the government as an unfair, unjust ruling system, so I tried to begin a rebellion against it. People started to listen at first, but then he branded this on my arm," he says, pointing at the black letters down his arm "people didn't listen to me quite as much, they were scared of Cartman. I still preached though, by the time I was 18, I had started a whole alliance for me. Cartman needed a way to stop me, so he killed my parents, chopped them up into little pieces, and without my knowing, fed them to me in chili."

I gasped. That was completely terrible. He was forced to eat his own parents!

He continues "Cartman came on the announcements and said 'Scott Tenorman has been punished for his rebellious ways, he is now consuming his own parents, if anyone else does any other rebellious act, you fate will be like his,' I tried to throw it back up but the damage was done. Then he went to my house and was about to execute me but I tricked him into us having an agreement that I could get a portion of the unwanted land and live there, which started this." He waves around "I will get back at Cartman, if it ends my life I swear he will feel the pain I feel," he looks down at me. I don't know what to say.

To my relief, a male voice calls out "Tenorman! Here's those clothes! Is this our new resident?" I turn and have to suppress a gasp.

The boy in front of my looks to be about my age. His skin is a flawless marble with a few cinnamon sprinkles across the bridge of his button nose. His full lips seem to be stuck in a smile as he looks back at me. His hair reminds me of Tenorman's except it looks to be more tame than his, spiraling in silky ringlets around his high cheekbones and caressing his slim shoulders. He's a little thicker than Tenorman, but not too much, and not near as tall. He looks to be about 5'8, while I'm a solid 6 foot. But the most incredible part about this boy is his wonderful eyes. They were a striking green color, like a shimmering emerald that held a fire behind them, but any kind. The kind of fire that could be warming on a cold winter night or could be deadly and burn people in the scorching glare. His eyes were like an emerald sea, and I could drown in them if I lost my focus.

He was absolutely beautiful.

"Here you go!" he says. He looks down my arm, where my punishment has been burned into my skin. I think I see a small smile but before I'm sure, his face is composed and regular again.

Did I really see the small grin, or had I just hoped I had?

I considered asking him what his punishment was but a) I didn't even know his name, so that'd be weird and b) it was a punishment, he probably didn't want to flaunt It off.

Tenorman shows me where I can change and I strip myself of my summery clothes into my more cold weather appropriate ones. In the end, I have a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeved plain black t-shirt, and a brown button up jacket with a red collar. I was also provided with a blue knit hat with a red poofball and rim, and a pair of red gloves to match. I pulled on a pair of ankle socks and a comfy pair of plain black sneakers.

The outfit was perfect, comfy and casual, sort of like me.

I left the dressing room and Tenorman and the unknown beauty examined me. Finally they looked at each other, then me and nodded.

"Alright, perfect! Oh let me introduce you two, Stanley this is Kyle Broflovski, he's a doctor apprentice. Kyle this is our new resident, Stanley Marsh. Pull up his files on the computer will you?" Tenorman requests.

Kyle smiles, and I notice a small dimple on his left cheek "Sure," he walks over to a very high tech looking computer and starts pushing buttons and tapping the screen.

"Uh, are you two related?" I ask.

He shakes his head "But I wouldn't mind if I was, that boy is an asset let me tell you. Sharp as a tack, cunning, passionate, and very charming, but I can tell you already know that," He winks at me and I feel my face flush.

Kyle, who had been tapping furiously on the computer system suddenly stops "Oh. Uh, Tenorman, maybe you should see this,"

The leader walks over and even though I can't see their faces, I know they found something bad.

_Is it my homosexuality? It can't be! They both saw my punishment on my arm and Kyle might have even smiled! But if it's not that then what?_

"Hey Marsh, it says here both of your parents work for the government," Tenorman tells me.

I realize how terrible that must look in the eyes of the person who is the complete and sworn enemy of the government "Uh, yeah ones an advisor and the others an officer."

Tenorman whispers a few things in Kyle's ear and with a few clicks, my picture is being printed out and a slip of paper with my name on it. They pull out a folder and stick them to it and print the rest of the files. Then in a big red marker, Tenorman scribbles something on it and makes Kyle put it in a filing cabinet.

"Ok Stanley, you need a housing unit and we never let people off alone. So is there anyone you want to be paired with," I can't help but think of the boy standing next to him.

Hell yeah I want a house with him.

But before I can say anything, Kyle pipes up "Excuse me sir, what about my housing unit? I'm alone in it now since Clyde got married," I didn't know this term 'married' and it made me curious "I'm sure I'll be able to find some room for him somewhere." He actually winks laughingly. How can my heart already be fluttering?

Tenorman smiles knowing at me "Of course. Kyle's only been here for three weeks and this could be good for him. We're going to observe you and decide where you belong for work but for now, you will work on agriculture, just like all new people. You have your clothes and everything so you are both dismissed, Kyle show him around town when you get the chance."

We both thank him and leave, that's when we finally talk "Hey Kyle, what's is like here?" I ask, hating how nervous I sound.

Kyle gives me a reassuring glance "Don't worry, it's a lot better here than in Nirvana honestly. I always hated it, everyone there was just Cartman's lapdog and I fucking hated that. He's not even smart, he's dumb as spit and can only lead a country through fear and manipulations and those are no qualities of a ruler. Make no mistake Stan, the government is despicable and would toss you in a meat mincer without a second thought." It's almost mesmerizing how Kyle's musical voice went from a pleasant harmony to a symphony of anger and despise and disgust. But then I realized something else.

"Did you call me Stan?" I asked.

He bashfully smiled "Yeah, sort of a shortened version of Stanley. Is it alright if I call you that?"

I felt my own lips curving upward "Yeah, I like it," In the grin we shared, I felt a mixture of butterflies in my stomach, fire in my face, and a lightness in my chest. Just being around Kyle made everything seem to bright and cheery, and I was extremely glad that we would be living together as friends, maybe even best friends.

I was outcast from my life, exiled from my country, and sent off to a place deemed so terrible that mothers scared their children into obedience with threats of being sent here, and yet I already felt better here than I ever had at home. I don't know how i feel about the government anymore, my feelings aren't the hatred like Tenorman and Kyle, but more like a resentment, and yet my parents, not waving, which I knew was the belief that I would be alright and safe and wouldn't die, was a constant reminder that I might possibly have trust forever with the government.

Suddenly my mind went back to the folder with the marker on it, when I recalled the memory and thought real hard, I remember what it said.

"Possible threat to plans, strong hearted but still trusts government, monitor closely"

What plans? I had been deemed a freak, burned to the skin, exiled from my country, having to leave my parents behind, shipped off to some place people considered the living Hell, and still there were more plans? What more was in store for me?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright alright alrighttt! Lmao sorry im energetic cuz i actually like this story, but whether i continue isn't really up to me, its up to YOU! The more reviews i get, the more likely this story will continue, i mean i wouldn't want to keep writing a story no one likes. So please review and tell me your thoughts NICELY please :)<strong>


	2. What is love?

**CHAPTER 2! yay! ok so i really REALLY like this story because its different than the usual kind of thing, i wanted to mix it up and yeah, this is the result, thanks to all people who real this and review im really grateful because honestly i think my writings shitty lol. Im going to get better though im taking a creative writing class so hopefully thatll help. i know, none of you give a fuck about my personal life so im going to shut up and let you read. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I walked down the street, Kyle directly to my right. He was extremely close to me and I had to resist the urge to grab his hand and massage it in between my fingers. I had never had these urges in Nirvana, maybe it was because of the different, freer atmosphere.<p>

I once again glanced down at his arm, wishing I could know what it said, but the bright orange jacket he sported completely concealed it. I occasionally saw a single black vertical line when his sleeve would rise slightly from his arm movement, but it was quickly concealed again and was back to being a mystery. And it intrigued me to wonder how such an absolutely perfect specimen would be sent to the land of the damned.

We passed a brown haired boy that held hands with a much shorter red haired girl "Hey Kyle!" the boy waved with his free hand.

"Clyde man how's it going!" he said, flashing a perfectly straight smile at his friend. I remember him saying something about his old roomate getting 'Married'. I guess this girl was who he was married to.

Clyde looked over at the girl dreamily with warm brown eyes. The red haired girl had pin- straight hair that went down to her shoulders and bright red lips to match them. Her plain brown eyes and average body held no significance to me. The only interesting feature in my opinion was her deep crimson hair, but the way Clyde looked at her made me wonder if there was something incredibly special about her. I looked again, but I found nothing. I was confused.

"Perfect, couldn't be better, could it Red?" He asked, addressing the girl next to her.

She blushed almost as dark as her hair and said "Nope! I can't believe it. Since the trip here, I think this is the first time everything's been perfect," He kissed her on the nose and she giggled like a child.

"Oh hey, this is Stan. He's new here," Kyle introduced me to the couple and they both say hi back. I notice no one even asks about my punishment that sent me here, I guess it's considered rude to ask. Understandably of course.

"Hi Stan, how you liking South Park?" Clyde asks, seeing no boundaries to the fact that we met five seconds ago and, already treating me like a friend, punches me in the arm, a little harder than I'm used to.

"What's South Park?" I ask, feeing skeptical.

"This is South park," Kyle explains, his hand in a vague gesture to show the entire place we now lived "It's called Southern Pariah Unkept, as you know, but it's sort of a lot to say, so we shortened it to South Park,"

South Park. Definitely easier on the tongue than the real name. I liked it, a lot.

"I really like it here so far. It's nice to meet you," I say, feeling a little reserved to the social butterfly that was Clyde and his friend Red. They grin, Red a little softer than Clyde, who looks like I made his whole fucking day. This guy must be one of those people who find the good in everything because I haven't seen him frown yet.

We said our goodbyes and wakled along in the directin we've been taking. I look back, intrigued at the two and I see Clyde pull their entwined hands to his lips and press them to them. Red turns so I can only see her sideview, but I see her mouth move and I see her mouth something that looks like "I dove you,"

Well that's random. But their attitude intrigues me and I ask Kyle "Why are they like that?"

He turns to me "Because their married dude. They love each other."

There's that word again. Married. And what's this 'Love" he's talking about now?

"What's married?" I wonder out loud. He turns to me, smacking himself on the head.

"Shit I forgot! You just got here. You don't know all the stuff yet. You only have mates. Damn I've only been here three weeks and I forgot all about the outside world. You know about mate's right? Your records said you sister was recently assigned. It's like that except you get to pick who you live forever with."

I'm still skeptical. It sounds nice though. You don't get assigned a person that you don't even know, you can actually know the person "But what is love?"

He rubs the back of his neck "Aw man that's a hard one to explain, seeing that I've never really been in love." He thinks, looking from the ground, to me, and back. Finally he meets my eyes and informs me "Love is a very powerful feeling. It's when no one else matters except each other, not even yourself. The other person is the one and only person that can make you feel lighter than a feather, freer than air, stronger than a storm, and better than a pill. They are what keeps you sane and you ask yourself how you lived before that person came into your life. Clyde and Red, their absolutely and completely head over heels in love with each other. They were in love at first sight, and from the moment they met, they were hooked. They're obsessed with each other. Addicted even. Just ask one of them, they won't shut up for hours, and I'm not exaggerating. I asked Clyde once, I had to lie and tell him I had to run an errand to get out of there." He finished. I'm wide eyed. It sounds magical, to feel so strongly for someone, but also inconvenient. What if a bombing happens and you'd rather save them than yourself? It almost sounds like a spell. I'm close to convincing myself that I never want to be in love, but then I remember the adoration and happiness glowing in the couples brown eyes and I realize I really did want that.

"Come on," Kyle says, pulling me out of my trance "Its noon so let's get some lunch,"

I'm extremely grateful for him right now because I'm starving. We walk into a large building with a ton of people in there. We grab trays and get food dispensed onto them and make our way to a table with a lot of people there.

"Hey everyone, this is Stan, he just got here this morning," Kyle introduces before we can sit.

They all say hi, not seeming too angry for us interrupting their meal, except for one who stands up, grabs my free hand, and pulls me in and smacks our chests together, nearly making me spill my food. Then as though nothing happened, he sits back down and scoops up another mouthful of what looks like mashed potatoes.

I stands there, bewildered.

Kyle rolls his eyes next to me "That's Kenny, he's weird." He tells me. I laugh and grin at Kyle, then Kenny.

Kenny is definitely attractive. He has messy golden hair that looks like the sun kissed it ad his face is flawless of marks. His brilliant blue eyes look like a cloudless summer sky and he's fit. Well built. He wears an orange parka and pants with a pair of ratty shoes that are so caked in mud I don't even know the original color. Anyone else would argue he was the most attractive person in the entire town, but to me, the beautiful boy next to me, with his curly auburn hair and mesmerizing green eyes gave me shivers.

Kyle shows me some more people and I try to remember all of their names. Wendy's the pretty girl with the black hair and purple eyes, Bebe's the blonde with the massive boobs, Tokens . . . black, Tweek is the twig with an anxiety problem, Craig is the monotonous asshole (Honestly, I waved and he flipped me off, what am I supposed to think of him as?), and so many more. Millie, Kevin, Karen, another Kevin, Bradley, Jimmy, Timmy, Pip, Annie, so many! I wonder if ill be able to remember them all.

And that was just at this table.

I sit down next to Kyle, aimlessly swirling my mashed potatoes with my plastic spork. It seems it was a much better buy than getting separate forks and spoons, but I hate sporks. With a passion. I guess I'd have to get used to them.

"So Stan, what's your punishment?" Kenny asks. Everything goes silent. I can even hear the loud sound the trays are making as their dumped into the disposal.

Everyone's mouth is wide open, gaping as though he had just murdered somebody. Some are even glaring. My throat goes dry, what do I say?

"Kenny that's fucking rude," Kyle retorts, glaring through angry slitted eyes that somehow still manage to find a speck of sunlight and sparkle with anger.

Kenny shrugged, seeming unconcerned that everyone had their eyes on him "Just a question, chill bitches," but he didn't ask again, he just scooped a mouthful of meat in his mouth and the moment was over. Everyone went back to eating.

I wanted to hug Kyle so badly right now it was unbelievable, but I settled with a smile. I knew he saw it because he curved one corner of his lip upward.

I had to hide the breathy gasp that nearly escaped from my mouth. Only he could make me feel so comfortable and amazed at the same time.

We all finished our food and Me, Kenny, and Kyle go to the farms, where I'm assigned to work for the first few weeks.

"Kenny how long have you been here?" I ask.

He shrugs "Two years,"

My eyes widen "Then shouldn't you have a different job?"

He shrugs yet again "I worked best here,"

Kyle laughs "Meaning, everywhere else he just stared at girls boobs all; day and here the cloths are baggy,"

Kenny elbows him "Fuck you, and Kyle doesn't get to go into his career for another two weeks,"

I looked at him but before I could ask, he gives me a sharp look, making me go mute. I guess he wasn't supposed to know his career yet.

When we go into the locker rooms, we fetch some clothing and get undressed. I find myself struggling to keep my eyes firmly on my own clothes and body and ignore the stunning redhead next to me pulling off his own pants.

He has one fine ass! Oh shit did I just think that?

Kenny glances at my arm as I pull my shirt over my head and he grins as he sees the grooves of permanent blackness engraved into my tan arm. I swear his entire fucking face lights up. I look next to me at Kyle, but to my great annoyance I can't see his arm because his shirts already back on and he's to my right, and all engravings are on the left arm, then I realize something.

Kenny didn't have a punishment, only the symbol.

I don't want to ask though, seeing the reaction he got about my punishment.

We go out and work in the blistering sun, loosening dirt, planting seeds and plants, watering fields that are good, and harvesting crops that are good, about four hours later is when I work up the nerve to ask Kyle when were alone and Kenny's gone to chastise a new brown haired girl about 'Pulling the damn weeds wrong'. So I clear my throat and ask, more breathless than I remember being ever "Why doesn't Kenny have a punishment?"

I expected to get yelled at but he just gave me a sad look "His story's different, ask him if you want, it's not my business."

And with that, we worked the remaining four hours and Kyle shows me where we live.

Every single house looks the same. Same construction, same color, same roof, same windows, everything is the same, except for the massive black number on the honey wood door, taking up the entire thing. We walk until we get to house 86 and he shoves a key in the doorknob and twists and opened the door, showing me the house I'd live in the rest of . . . forever.

Or until he got married. Why did that thought bring a pang to my stomach?

The house was simple, tan walls, blue couch, honey wood coffee table, and a flat screen TV. The kitchen had laminate counter and white and black checkered tile, and black appliances, as far as I could see. There was a hole in the corner of the wall for the disposal system. There was a small bathroom with a glass door shower and a porcelain toilet and a single sink and pale brown tiles. The hardwood was ALSO honey wood, and it didn't make the coffee table look good at all. The dining room had a simple four seated HONEY WOOD table and chairs. With plain red seat cushions on them. Upstairs was three bedrooms, a computer room, and a bathroom. All of the bedrooms looked the same with tan walls and HONEY WOOD(!) beds and plain simple white desk in the opposite corner with a computer sitting on it. The house was plain, boring. It had charm but he felt like going into a coma just by staring at the unadorned house.

"Yeah, I know it's boring, but I didn't decorate it, Clyde did, and now that your here, we can change it up" Kyle suggested. I grinned at that.

I remembered something Kyle had said earlier and I wanted to know about it "Hey Kyle?"

He turned to me "Hmm?"

I fiddled with my hands and asked them "What's 'love at first sight' ?"

He took a moment to think, just like last time. He closed his eyes in concentration and I felt a hole in me. They were gone so long I began to miss them, but after the longest time, they reopened again, looking more brilliant than before "When you see that person, that one special person that was made just for you and you were made just for them, when you have one look in their eyes, everything just stops. Time freezes and everything in your life, all the pieces and bits, they just snap together. You know immediately that the person you locked eyes with is meant for you and there is nothing anyone can do to stop you from making them happy. Whether that means letting them be with someone else or you filling all their needs, as long as their happy, you are too, but you just hope and pray that they feel for you too, just so you can share the feelings for the rest of your lives, together. A lot of people don't believe in it though," he had a distant dreamy look in his eyes while mine widened.

A tough cord had been strung inside of me. "Wait, the other person doesn't always feel for you what you feel for them? I thought it was more like a connection, like two puzzle pieces fitting together naturally. So sometimes one person doesn't love the other?"

Kyle shook his head sadly "No, sometimes it just doesn't work out."

My heart squeezed. I was the only homosexual in the world and now I would never know the feeling of being loved, no matter how much I loved-

Who did I love? DID I love someone.

I feel something for my family, for the leader and my new friends who were kind and let me live here and even welcomed me, but there was one person who I felt something different for. Someone who I wouldn't mind being close to, who I wouldn't mind kissing and holding hands with and helping through everything, no matter what.

And he stared right back at me, waiting for my response. Finally I managed to stutter out "Do YOU believe in it?"

He grins "Of course I do. There's rarely any magic in the world, but love is different. Magic is in every feeling you get when you're in love with someone and the fight sight is one of them," I gaped. Everything he said was so deep and passionate and powerful "So do YOU believe in it?"

Before I could even control myself, I burst out "Absolutely" and managed to turn extremely red. I hoped he didn't notice, but he probably would.

Kyle nods and says something that I don't hear. He walks out, waving and leaving me in my room with only the silence of the beige walls as company. I sigh and put my head in my hands. He was so beautiful. I had never felt like this before. The moment he looked me in the eyes, I had been hooked on him.

Love at first sight IS real; I don't give a fuck what people think about it. Its real dammit.

So the government was right. I am a homosexual. I had never EVER felt something like this for a woman. Actually I had never felt anything like this period, but still. Kyle wasn't a girl. Kyle had a penis, as far as I knew. I let my thoughts consume me until I felt an urge to pee. I walked down the hall and open the bathroom door quickly, not even realizing that a noise of falling water had been coming from the other side.

Until I hear the scream "STAN!" and there was Kyle, fully naked.

Yup, Kyle had a penis alright, and it was a damn pretty one.

Oh shit, I AM a homosexual. I'm pretty sure normal men think of other men's dicks as 'pretty'

I was only focused on his dick for a few moments, and not because he quickly grabbed a towel and covered himself, but because the dark letters imprinted into his arm caught my eyes. His punishment . . .

My sapphire eyes widened massively. I couldn't believe it . . .

Suddenly the alarm on a porteller on the side of the sink rang and Kyle, securing the towel around his waist, grabbed it and a message displayed across the screen.

**Tenorman: COME TO THE JUSTICE BUILDING. ****NOW.**

* * *

><p><strong>AWW SHIT! CLIFFHANGER! haha well tell me how this is and thanks for reading. ill update soon, but i have a lot of ideas and shit going on but ill try and update this quickly<strong>


	3. Kenny's story

**Sorry this ones sort of lame, but the next one will be epic i promise! im so sorry i havent been updatig lately, i've had a shit ton of hw. it sucks but once again ill try to keep up. So ill be staying up more often on the weekends to finish stories more often. your welcome! :) alrite so cliffhanger revealled yada yada yada just read it :)**

* * *

><p>We rushed to Tenorman's building, tension spiking my mind. I wasn't just worried about what this may be about; my mind was still reeling about my newly acquired information about my companion running beside me. His auburn curls leaped toward the sky with every stride, the sun hitting it at the perfect angle to turn it into a flaming heap that licked the air surrounding him. His faced was turned directly in front of him and I soon averted mine to do the same.<p>

We burst through the building doors as though we were running for our lives. I didn't know why we ran so fast, but seeing the look in Kyle's eyes made my legs go faster and my heart beat harder, okay, that might not have been from panic but still.

"Good, you're here," Tenorman looks at us, a grave expression in his brown eyes. Before he can say anything else, Kyle bursts out "Is it an attack?"

My eyes stretch wide. Attack? What attack?

All thoughts about Kyle's engraving completely vanish form my mind. Someone could get hurt.

Tenorman nods "I know you don't understand yet Stanley, but I'll explain as quickly as possible. Sometimes, like twice a month, Nirvana will send out attack missiles to make us still fear the government. We try to detect them before they get here, which can only be picked up a half an hour before the missile hits, and it can be hit anywhere. There are cellars in every house that people have to go in and stay until the danger is clear. Kyle here is amazing at technology and I've been trying to see if he could figure out where the missile will hit but no luck so far. Want to try again Kyle?"

Kyle shrugged "why the hell not?" and he rolls up a chair and starts clicking . . . stuff.

I'm really stupid when it comes to technology.

Tenorman went to go make the announcement and I saw my chance "hey Kyle?"

Kyle didn't turn away but responded "Hmm?"

I stuttered "Uh . . . y-your punishment says . . . uhh . . . um . . ." I couldn't get the words out, I was still astonished.

Kyle understood though, of course he did "Oh, that it said I was a homosexual? Yeah"

"I was told I was the only one. I was a freak . . ." I recalled the shame of the moment. Kyle turned to me and put a hand on my forearm.

"He says that to everyone. Were all different and were all the same. Kenny's gay too, and so are a few others."

"Gay?" I ask, the new term confusing me.

"It means a homosexual. I looked it up from a long ass time ago, there used to be a lot of gay people and after a while, they were mostly accepted. People supported them and even told them they should be proud, but then they all 'disappeared' during the war. You can't change yourself, you can only accept it."

I stared at his amazing face, then suddenly I said "I'm gay" I felt a smile pull my lips "I'm gay, I'm gay I'm gay!" I near screamed it.

I'm gay, and it felt fucking good.

By the time Tenorman came back, Kyle had admitted defeat "Sorry sir, but I just can't find it. Dammit!" he cursed himself, smacking his head on the table.

I picked him back up and reminded "You can only do your best, and I'm sure you'll get it soon. I mean I couldn't even comprehend half the shit you just did. I still can't even figure out the damn porteller."

He laughed "Really? It's not that hard," I didn't even care about the insult, I was just grateful to hear his musical laugh again.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, fuck you. Let's get home so we don't get murdered by the government" We waved goodbye to Tenorman, who stared knowingly at me. Red ducting my cheeks, I quickly walked out.

I wonder what Tenorman suspected. Did he know that I had fallen for the red head walking home right now with me? Did he realize that as soon as I saw him, I knew he would make me feel better than anyone has ever made me feel? My head began to hurt from all the questions I had for the leader, but when could I talk to him alone?

I was suddenly extremely determined to talk to Tenorman, and very soon.

As we walked home, we heard the announcement through the air "Ladies and Gentlemen of South Park, there is an attack underway, please get into your cellars until further notice for your own safety. Thank you."  
>And the speaker clicked off.<p>

No one panicked, they knew there was still ten minutes until the missile would hit, but they did quicken their steps, more rapid pounds against the street and child whines as they were dragged along. Even me and Kyle pushed ourselves.

Suddenly, Kenny called out "hey Kyle, Stan! Wanna stay in my cellar? It'll be fun!"

We smiled and changed out direction to follow him. He led us to a gray, one floored house. he shoved through the door and we walked through a bright orange walkway and he pushed open a door and we herded into a completely cement walled room. It was about 8 by 8 and Kenny turned around and slid a steel sliding door in front of the honey wooden door, to make the room feel completely invincible. That was the point right?

We sat in the room and I thought of the mystery behind Kenny's unmarked arm. Finally I asked "Kenny why don't you have an engraving?"

Kyle sucked in a breath but Kenny just smiled "Long story, but then again, were gonna be here for a while. My parents always 'disturbed the peace' and so the government came, and Cartman was like 'Kill them'. He didn't even give them a choice, he didn't want them around. It's because they were strong and willed. Why do you think he only gives certain people a choice? He only trusts a handful of people to not rebel. I wanted to leave and I'd heard of South Park, so I grabbed a bag and my siblings and we walked here. We came from basically across the damn country, so we had a lot of trouble. If we had been caught running, we would have been executed. Kevin was about to be caught once but we got away just in time. Karen started getting sick and I broke my wrist, but eventually we made it, just as we were about to starve. The people took us to the doctor and helped us to heal. I talked to Tenorman and he said that he'd love for us to stay. I asked for the symbol on my shoulder, and he said it was fine but I told him I wanted it so I could show my loyalty. I mean this man took us in as part of his family. I'm glad to serve his purpose."

"Purpose?" I asked, and Kyle glared at Kenny. Kenny's eyes widened and he sort of covered his mouth as though he had said too much.

"Don't worry about it," He said, trying to blow it off, but I wasn't fooled, especially with such a feeble attempt at trying to blow it off.

I squinted my eyes at them but dropped it. I promised myself I'd find out everything, and very soon.

I didn't like the thought of being used, that's what we were in Nirvana, just Cartman's little play things, no matter how well put together the government was.

I was about to ask another question but then I felt it.

A vibration under my feet and in the foundations of the walls that made my skin crawl. Something has been hit, and by the feel of it, something nearby. I shuddered, feeling myself press slightly against Kyle, then flinched away, remembering what I had seen earlier, and trying desperately to forget about it. Pretty much a vain attempt.

A few minutes of silence between everyone and finally, the speaker croaked to life and reported "all is clear; everyone may go back to normal duties, Construction workers please report to coordinates shown on your portellers"

Kenny slid the steel sliding door away from the normal one and creaked it open, as though scared at what he'd see, but when he realized his house was intact, he opened it wider, grinning at his luck.

We waved goodbye to Kenny and went our way. I stared at Kyle as we walked, his eyes glaring down the street in thought. Finally, I asked "Why do you hate the government so much?"

He turned to me, a glowing fire in his stunning emerald eyes "They took my family prisoner, because I'm gay. He thought it was because of my family and so he took them prisoner. I guess I looked innocent enough because he let me live, but I know that every day is another day of torture for my parents and little brother. I would murder Cartman to keep them safe and back to normal. I want to rip is heart out with my bare hands and smile in his face as I do, because he's slowly killing my family, I want to slowly kill him. Only at the exact last minute will I finally let him die, but he will feel every moment before that. He will regret the day he spit on my face and tossed me aside while he took away my family. I couldn't even say goodbye." A stray tear cascaded down his cheeks and, involuntarily, I wiped it away, feeling some of the hate he felt rub off on me, and the terror. What state was my family in now? Were they better off or were they with Kyle's family, slowly being tortured. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Kyle I'm so sorry," My voice cracked.

His eyes burned with determination "I will get my revenge, don't you worry,"

And we continued to walk, our hands brushing occasionally. He turned and asked "Stan, you knowing I'm gay doesn't make a difference right? Were still friends?"

I grinned at him "Of course! What am I going to say 'ew, a gay boy, just like me, gross!' no. I don't care really"

He smiled back "Thanks,"

I felt more comfortable, more natural with him than I've ever felt in my life. It was like a soft blanket of serenity had folded itself around us, pressing our hearts closer and closer together. I wish I could tell him of my secret desires, but that wouldn't be right. He probably didn't feel the same way anyway. He was too perfect, he could have anyone, even Kenny. Why would he go for the new kid?

But my dilemma vanished when the sight of my life came into view.

Our house was no more, all that was left were a pile of ashes, stray wisps of smoke coming from the occasional fire, and a lonsome charred beam of wood standing bravely in the middle of the devestation.

And right in the middle of the pile was a bright, metallic, shimmering missile.

* * *

><p><strong>omg nooo! aww poor stan and Kyle, whats gonna happen? see you next time, thanks for all the nice reviews and for reading, bye for now!<strong>


	4. A Heartstopping Revelation

**I am so incredibly sorry i havent updated this story in so long. I love it, i really do, i promise i will NOT give up on it, especially since it's on a roll right now. I hope you aren't all mad at me and if you are, just send a review or find me on tumblr and complain lol. i hope you like this one, i tried to make it good.**

* * *

><p>I stared at Kyle's distraught face as he stared at the ruins that were our home. The walls, the roof, the furniture, the clothes, everything was completely destroyed. Kyle's eyes were stretched wide in shock and held clear loss that pooled at the lower lids. His eyebrows furrowed and his lower lip trembled. He looked as though his whole world fell apart; he looked at the brave beam as slowly, it teetered over and crashed into the ground, falling apart with the contact and finally, the stray tears streamed down his cheeks, leaving a shimmering trail on his face.<p>

And it was completely Cartman's fault!

"Kyle?" I asked uncertainly, but it was as though his hearing had left him, and he just walked over to a small pile of what looked like it was once a night table. He dug through the pile and finally found a charred, thin piece of ash. He held it up and it turned to dust in his hands. His fist closed around it, holding tightly and shuddering with sobs.

Trying to step around the piles of destruction, I reached the miserable boy and kneeled down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. He turned and squeezed me tightly, and I returned the favor, desperately wishing this was a dream, and even more hoping he wouldn't feel my heart beating faster.

"S-Stan that was the- the only p-picture I had of my family. It-it's gone!" I didn't care that the soot from the charred picture was getting on my jacket, all I cared about that the boy I was in love with was in agony and I couldn't do a damn thing to help his pain.

I squeezed him and buried my head into his shoulder the same time he did the same to me. All we did was cry and cry until finally the workmen came.

They were all big and buff, and had bright orange coveralls and hard helmets. The biggest, a man with MANY drawings on his arms, looked to be about 6'7 and weigh over 250 pounds, and a short buzz cut, approached and said in a relatively deep voice "Were here to clean up your house. It should be rebuilt in about a week tops,"

I was startled. In Cardinal, the house would have only taken two days at the very most! Then again, I've noticed South Park didn't have as advanced technology as Nirvana did.

"Alright, Thank you, Tenorman would like to see you; he sent you a message on your portellers,"

I looked down and sure enough, it had a picture of a message bouncing across the screen. I really needed to learn how to use it.

Kyle wiped away the moisture off his face and eyes and began to walk, commanding "Come on, let's go"

We began to cautiously walk down the road to where Tenorman would be. When they entered, Tenorman was turned to the large expanse of computers and monitors and. . . . Beeping things.

I didn't know electronics for shit.

"Hello boys," He said, turning to them. His hair looked as though he had been working his stressed fingers through it, seeing as it was more of a massive frizz than his normally neat hair. His face held graveness at the newly possessed knowledge. "How are you?"

"Good," Kyle lied, and immediately he had to look away. I caught a glimpse of his teary eyes as he tried to hide. I patted his shoulder, trying to be strong.

The house meant much less to me than it did to Kyle, but Kyle meant everything to me, which meant everything that meant something to Kyle, meant something to me.

Suddenly Kenny walked through the door "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ah, yes. Boys, until we get your house back to the way it was before, you will be living with Kenny. And also, Butters will be home soon. In fact, he'll be here any second." Tenorman reminded.

"Will there be enough room?" He asked.

"You'll have to share rooms, we haven't had the chance to really plan this out I've been working on the . . ." he trailed on, and both Kenny and Kyle, who had stoned enough to look back at the leader, nodded in understanding.

I on the other hand was left completely skeptical.

Before I could ask though, the door swung open and a southern accent exclaimed "Tenorman, I did it!"

I turned to see him and wasn't too impressed. He was a short, skinny boy. He has platinum blonde hair, which grew in a patch atop his rounded head, and looked to be shorter on the edges. His eyes almost seemed to take up half his face and were a striking ice blue, probably the palest blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. His skin was pale and his small lips seemed plastered into a smile. His clothes consisted of a simple white uniform, and I was surprised it took me so long to realize.

He was an officer.

I gasped and had to try my hardest to not move, even though my own mind was battling between two impulses, run to him and ask how my family and friends are doing, or shrinking away and telling him to leave us alone.

I wondered if I'd ever lose the first of the impulses. I'd lived in Nirvana for 17 years of my life. My parents were some of the highest ranking officers in the entire nation. All the leader had done to me was observed and realize who I really was. Could I really blame him for that. I wanted to, but I still couldn't see what had been so terrible.

Kenny and Kyle and Tenorman all had their reasons to hate him. They've hurt them, hurt their families and loved ones. All they did to me was send me to the place where I'd learn about life and love. If anything, shouldn't I be grateful to him?

I don't even know anymore.

The blonde kid looked at me with his massive eyes. It was almost pathetic he was so innocent. How the hell did this kid manage to do anything wrong? He looked to be so young! I couldn't guess very well, but if I had to try, he looked to be about 14 or maybe fifteen at the best.

"Hi, how're you today?" he asked, even though it sounded more like "Hai, howure yew tuhday?"

"Good" I smiled nonetheless. Despite his seemingly carefree and freaking innocence, he seemed like a nice kid and I think I could grow to like him, even though he looked like a little pussy.

"Butters, I'd like you to meet Stan. He just got here recently. His house was destroyed by a missile," Tenorman told to the blonde kid, and he tutted at me in sympathy.

"That really stinks, I'm sorry." Did he just say stinks? Is he really that young?

"Stan, this is Leopold Stotch, but we all call him Butters."

I looked up at his hair and wasn't surprised, until Tenorman added "He's our spy,"

My eyes widened. This bug eyed, skinny, sweet, innocent little kid was a SPY?

Before I could say anything, Tenorman told me "Yeah, he looks young, but he's actually 17, sharp as a tack, and if anything goes wrong, which hardly ever happens since he can squeeze his way in and out of almost every situation, he looks too nice and innocent to be anything of a hazard," I saw the logic now. "Plus, he has an extreme knack for finding out shit, whether he gets sucked into a situation or he just looks trustworthy enough to be trusted with secrets. Come on, tell me you wouldn't tell that face anything,"

I turned to Butters and suddenly his face completely shifted. If it was innocent then, now it was absolutely adorable. His eyes somehow got even wider and his lip slightly pouted, his pale nearly invisible eyebrows shut up into the small bangs of hair that crept onto his forehead. I didn't know what to say, I really was tempted to tell him things to make him feel better, he almost looked hurt and the only bandage he could use was secrets.

Just as I was over the edge, his face melted back to normal and I don't think I have ever been so relieved in my life.

Oh! Speaking of missiles, I have some new information!" Butters rushed over to the red haired man and hands him a file I hadn't even noticed he'd been carrying around. I looked at Kenny and saw his face was trying to stay normal, but I could tell he was strained about something, and I had no clue what.

Tenorman looked through the file and stopped short at one about halfway through. He looked up at me, then back at the file and repeat and repeat and repeat, almost until it could be considered lamely comical. He called Kyle over and when he saw it, he literally stumbled back, his eyes poured misery into my heart

His eyes held hurt, betrayal, pain, nearly everything unimaginable, and I wanted to crawl into a hole. Why would he be so upset?

Kyle walked away from all of us, ungracefully staggering in pain and agony. He just turned and walked back until he found a random door, opened it, and slowly shut it again. I stared back at the figure, tears jabbing at my eyes, but I forced them away.

Kenny looked like he wanted to know and with a little eye pleading, Tenorman gave in. Butters looked a little confused, and I was once again, completely baffled.

When Kenny saw the file, he had to take a few seconds to process it, and then looked up at me with narrowed eyes, almost as though I had murdered someone. Then they closed and when they reopened, they were softer.

"So, Stanley Marsh-" but before anything else could be said, Butters gasped with a hand over his mouth. He stared at me with even wider eyes than before as though he suddenly understood. He walked back to the door Kyle had disappeared into and closed it behind him also. All I could hear was a soft sob before the door cut my vision off.

"What was it?" I asked.

Tenorman shook his head, putting the file into my labeled file and closing it, shutting the filing cabinet closed once more and I was annoyed "Why not?"

Tenorman didn't respond, just shook his head sadly and I winced. I didn't even know what the hell was going on and I felt bad.

After a long time of waiting, the two finally left the room looking blank.

I tried to catch Kyle's eye but he refused to even look at me, just walked right past me as I just stared.

"Come on," Kenny suggested despondently "Let's just get home,"

The walk to Kenny seemed longer without Kyle's warmth pressed against me. Why would he look at me like that? What had I done?

I would find out if it caused a brutal punishment so be it.

Kenny showed us to the room we'd stay in, since this was only a two bedroom house, we'd have to share a room, and a bed. This made me face flush but Kyle just went under the covers and went to sleep, seeming to not care about anything anymore and that made my drive to find answers stronger.

When it looked to be about midnight, I crept out of the house and found my way back to Tenorman's building in the dark (Yes, I'm damn proud of that).

Making sure no one was awake; I slowly opened the door and stepped into the large main room, which looked ominous and just plain scary without the lights and friends in it. I was thinking of the chances of bugs and rodents when the filing cabinet came into view and took control of my mind.

I ran over to it, finding the drawer my file was in. I opened it and on the top was written in red, threatening ink:

'PRISON DEPARTMENT'

Shuddering, knowing this looked terrible already, I kept reading.

'Randall Marsh and Sharon Marsh, head of the department of prisoners. Head advisors to Eric Cartman. Mainly in charge of Sheila Broflovski, Gerald Broflovski (Deceased) and Ike Broflovski'

Oh no . . .

No no no no no. That couldn't be true! My parents couldn't be the cause of the man I'm in love with's agony and suffering. All his pain, all his hate and disgust for the government, was because of the people who raised me.

I continued to read, already tearing up.

'Also assist in attacks against Southern Pariah Unkept. In charge of weaponry and location chosen.'

I stumbled back, unable to process this. My parents, my own loving, adoring parents, had CHOSEN our exact house to bomb.

'Have advanced Intel on everyone who lives in there, updated by the minute. Son, Stanley Marsh, lives in Southern Pariah Unkept, full knowledge of this fact. Cartman approves all acts.'

They knew. They knew everything. Every MOTHER FUCKING THING!

A dark haze filled my vision. Fuck what I had been thinking earlier, I didn't owe Cartman or any of his petty followers jack SHIT!

I felt the trust with the government I had been harboring falter, then slip, crashing to the ground with a apocalyptic shattering in my ears. Everything was gone, there was no point of holding anything for the government anymore. They hadn't cared about me, they never did. They could have easily killed me with a snap of their fingers, they kept me because I was WEAK. Too trusting of the government to be able to turn my back on it. All of that was gone, nothing was left to hold onto. They never wanted me around, so why the hell did I need to hold on. Why had I? They sent me out away from people I had been tricked into thinking loved me. Everything was gone, and I finally understood all the hate and contempt felt toward the government. It swallowed me, and left a fire that needed to blaze and burn down the entire country and especially Cartman and my parents. I held no morals toward them, If I got the chance, I'd kill them with a smile.

But suddenly, all my hateful plans halted when I heard a voice suddenly speak behind me, causing my heart to stop.

"Hello, Stanley,"

* * *

><p><strong>omg! once again, i left it off at a really suspenseful moment cuz i like to torture my fans like that :) anyway thanks for putting up with me, any suggestions of complaints, just review. <strong>


	5. The Truth At Last

**AWW SHIT I FINALLY UPDATED! i know for most stories, 2 week updates arent too bad, but i still feel like i've been neglecting this story, and im sure more of u want to strangle me after all the dramatic cliffhangers ive been leaving lol. ANYWAY i hope you like so far, things only get better and now that i have less stories to update i might be able to this this story every week now, your welcome! :D**

* * *

><p>I didn't move, I didn't blink, I didn't even breathe as the voice spoke, almost sounding inviting, warm. I knew I was in trouble, and a ton of it. An icy shiver raced down my spine, causing me to freeze in place, my body trembling. I refused to turn, even if my body would allow it. I didn't want to look into the cold glare of his brown eyes.<p>

I had no idea what was going to happen to me.

I didn't regret going through the files though, I needed to know, and now that I did, I felt the final strings of my heart detach from the government and knot firmly into South Park. I was finally fully connected to my new home, and I had never felt so good.

Despite the fact that my parents had lied to me my entire life.

"Stanley, what are you doing here?" Tenorman asked, his voice calm and controlled. This terrified me more than his yelling could have. I felt like a sullen child being scolded for taking too much food.

I couldn't answer, I was completely frozen, waiting for a punishment.

"I-I" I stuttered, ending up sounding like a complete idiot.

Tenorman continued on "Why would you sneak into my building, my HOME, and look at things that do not belong to you?"

Anger boiled in my stomach, how could those papers not belong to me, they were completely about me, about my family and my life,

And my lies, my families lies.

"Well?" He asked.

He didn't even make me turn around, which I was incredibly grateful for. He just wanted his answers.

"I needed to know, you of all people understand that. I needed to know the secret, what my family and my government was lying about all this time." I managed to say, realizing how much stronger I was than originally believed. My voice sounded confident, firm, as though I had every damn right.

Didn't I? I think so.

"maybe it wasn't your secret to know," I could hear the slight smirk in his voice, barely there, but there none the less.

I had to grit my teeth to not spit at him, planting my feet firmly in the floor. "OF course it was mine to know, it was my parents and my former government, and they lied to me," I was not angry at Tenorman, I respected him more than ever now, I was angry at the government, hatred filling me up to the brim, nearly spilling over.

"But who said it was your _right_. Sometimes not knowing is for the best, like in Kyle's case." I squeezed my eyes shut tightly from the pain. I was so close to turning, but if he saw my face, I had no clue what would happen.

Instead I bit my lip until it bled, then licked the blood, wishing it were someone else's. The hot haze just wouldn't leave my vision, and it was making me feel insane and out of control.

After all the strict rules and regulations of the 'precious government' I liked it, I loved feeling like I could actually express myself and feel.

"But sometimes, it helps you understand, it sometimes help's everything fall right into place," I responded, glaring at the boring gray filing cabinet, tears beginning to run down my face. I couldn't even make myself wipe them away with an angry slap from my hand. This would show Tenorman that I was weak and I couldn't afford that.

"And what about Kyle, what are you going to say to him," My entire body convulsed at the second mention of the name, the name that had caused the chain reaction of emotions to fall, like how one tiny event can completely change the course of the rest of your life.

I couldn't take it anymore; I spun around, tear tracks evident from a dim glow of light coming from a doorway, my eyes glaring in a melting pot of feelings. "I want to know, I want to know everything. Don't give me any bull shit about how nothing's going on, I've been fed those lies my whole life and I'm fed up with it. Tell me now." I demanded, I think we were both surprised by the power and passion in my voice.

He stared into my eyes for the longest time, then with a push of a button form his porteller the lights turned on and I could see his hair was disheveled and his eyes tired. I realized the news was as terrible to him as it was to me, but neither was compared to Kyle, never would it compare to Kyle's despair.

Finally he spoke "Stanley, how do you feel?"

I knew what he was looking for, he wanted my trust. "I feel disgusted, betrayed but the government. I despise all and everything to do with them. I want to destroy them; I want to get revenge, for Kyle and for anyone who has ever been betrayed by their evil. Tenorman, there are no ties between me and that despicable place anymore. You have my complete trust,"

Tenorman grinned, I knew he felt the truth in my words. I expected him to tell me all of his plans straight out, whatever they were, but instead he asked another question "Why do you think they do the branding? With the arrow I mean?"

I was speechless, confused "I don't know sir,"

He laughed "Of course not! And surprisingly, Cartman doesn't know either. He doesn't understand why I insisted that the citizens are always branded on the shoulder. You see, At birth, we are given a lot of different medicines and health precautions but what they don't say, is that every single movement is documented and watched over every day by cameras, because they put in a chip, right here," he points to a spot on his shoulder blade, "That is how he knows the punishments, he has everyone under surveillance. The heat and position of the branding is just perfectly positioned to deactivate the surveillance device. You aren't being watched any longer."

Already I was stunned. How had I, or anyone for that matter, known this. "But why this exact symbol?"

"That you will learn later. But it is very VERY important. This is actually a project to take down the government, we are going to kill Cartman, but we need to wait for the right time, which is soon. Cartman has been alive since World War 4 started, there has never been another leader, and that is because Cartman has a special pill that he takes and it keeps him immortal. Get rid of the pill, Cartman is vulnerable, that is when we must strike. We will need you to destroy the pills." Tenorman stopped, letting this all sink in.

Immortal pills? Tiny surveillance devices? Governmental overthrow? This was all so much.

"But what will happen to the government?" I asked, my voice small.

"I will lead the country back to freedom," Tenorman declared. He would, I knew that for sure. He would let everyone have their rights and freedoms and no man would be discriminated against.

"And everything will be good, like before World War 4 . . ." I let my thoughts drift off to a world where everyone would know of work and fun and friends and love and equality. It would be glorious.

And yet, even though everything has happened and all this talking about government takedowns was a little surprising, Tenorman still managed to stun me "Stanley, Stan, I know you're in love with Kyle,"

I gaped at him, not knowing what to say. How did he managed to know that.

'It's why you needed to know what made him so sad, its why you needed to comfort him, and I know that it will be the reason that you will one day fight for him even if it means you die, isn't that right?" He inquired.

I just nodded "I don't remember ever feeling like this before I came here. Kyle is something else, something special, something cherish-able. I hate that it's my parents that are ruining his and his family's lives. I will make them pay for this,"

Tenorman clamped a hand on my shoulder "Kyle is a special person, give him what he needs, love. But not now, right now everyone needs to be focused on the attack preparations. Instructions will be sent over portellers. Goodnight Stanley, sleep well," we hugged very shortly and I left, feeling no reason to stay.

I walked slowly down to Kenny's house, the air was incredibly chilly and I tried to wrap my arms around my body to keep warm but it was useless. The night sweepers just stared at me through their night vision goggles, ogling me for a few seconds and then continuing to clean the streets for the next day. Every little part of the community would be clean by the morning, and I silently thanked them for that. Every little piece plays a role in the community.

I creep into Kenny's house and climb the stairs cautiously, making sure that they made no sounds as I crept into the desired room, with a desired redhead resting after what looked like a LOT of tossing and turning. I sunk into the bed, pressing my body against his, as though I was scooping him, or spooning. I fit so naturally against his body it was surreal and his warmth drove off all the coldness I had obtained in my body from the nighttime weather. I let my singer twist lightly in one of his stray curls, watching it spiral around my finger like a dance performer, spinning and spinning again and again, so beautiful and graceful, I brought it up to my nose and breathed in slightly, smelling a delectable aroma that could only be described as Kyle.

"I'm sorry Kyle, I'll make up for what my parents have done," I whisper the promise into his curl, then lay it gently back onto his beautiful head, watching as it sprung slightly up and back down.

"goodnight my love," I murmured, feeling a little strange at the words, but no less meaningful. Finally I closed my eyes; just waiting for what Kyle might say when I tell him that I know what's really going on. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is a terrible image of Kyle staring horrified at me, terrified of me, begging me to leave him alone.

* * *

><p><strong>hope yall enjoyed, if not, mah bad. next one will have a lot lot LOT more of Stan and Kyle so keep ur eyes peeled! Thanks to everyone, Review and stuffs please :3<strong>


	6. Awkward moments

**oh. my .god. this chapter SUCKS! im so sorry ill work harder next time i just really wanted to submit this, but now i feel bad, next xhapter will be twice as good, which will be really easy to do. Thanks for putting up with it, enjoy maybe**

* * *

><p>"Stan, STAN! Wake up!" I jerked awake, my eyes wide, almost expecting another attack and I flailed my arms and ended up smacking my head on the wooden floor of the bedroom I shared with Kyle. Speaking of, where is Kyle?<p>

Kenny had been the one who woke me. I looked up at him, slightly annoyed. How could he have just woken up, no hygiene tactics used yet, and STILL look nearly flawless. His golden hair was the same as it was during the day, in a messy style that just worked, and his eyes were bright. Kenny was a morning person.

I was not.

'Ugh, what?" I snapped, propping my torso up with my forearms, which were noticeably stronger from the farming I had been doing.

"Breakfast is ready, let's go," Kenny gave me a piteous look and it went straight into my chest. He pitied me, and he didn't know that I knew why.

All I could think about is Kyle, his agonized eyes, his stinging tears, and his blood freezing sobs that had erupted through his body even through the door yesterday.

_My fault_ my guilt ridden mind sneered, nearly making me go insane. I wanted to grab the sides of my head and scream at the voice to leave me alone.

Instead, I smoothed my hair and shirt and walked calmly out of the room.

Kenny, Butters, and Kyle were already sitting, eating eggs and not saying a word. Sheepishly, I grabbed a seat and a plate and spooned only one scoop onto my plate.

"Oh come on Stan, we got plenty, dig in!" Butters offered.

Kenny smacked my arm "Yeah dude, you're a big boy, you need more food than that,"

I waited for Kyle to say a word, but he didn't, he ducked his head down and concentrated on his eggs as though they were his salvation. I think I heard a crack of his knuckles, but I couldn't be sure. His silence hurt me more than any words could.

I shook my head and sighed, taking miniscule bites of my eggs, the words I'd seen on the papers in my file a sharply defined image in the back of my brain. Finally, after only eating half of the eggs, I returned the rest to the bowl I had gotten them from and went to take my plate to the dishwasher. Kenny stood up immediately and was directly behind me, his back nearly against mine as he whispered in my ear "Meet me in the cellar, now," and be shoved his plate harshly in the dishwasher before storming off in the direction of the cellar.

Butters stared, wide eyes almost hurt as he just sat there, looking at me. Kyle had slightly raised his head but instead of looking at me, he looked at the departing blonde, and I felt a flash of envy, why can't Kyle look at me? I knew the reason but I didn't want it any less.

I followed after a momentary pause. When I looked back, I saw both sets of eyes on me, but I only stared back into the depthless green ones. He seemed to be mesmerized for a second, but caught himself and turned his head downward, and I held the moment of our stare in my mind.

_He doesn't want to think I'm a monster_ I thought as I made my way to the cellar. Almost before I had a chance to step through, Kenny grabbed my arm forcibly and tugged me in, slamming the honey wood door and even sliding the steel in front of it, at which I gave him a look.

"Extra privacy," I expected to see his light-hearted smile, but he was, for the first time- serious. And it was honestly a little scary.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"I know everything," I said simply.

He froze for a moment, his whole face reminding me of that Craig kid, but finally he asked "How?"

"I snuck out last night, I had to know why Kyle would be so upset, and I read the files. Tenorman caught me and we talked and I also know that South Park is really an army of revenge ridden people wanting to overthrow the government and make the country into a fair and equal place for everyone and I'm in," I stared into Kenny's brilliant blue eyes.

He grinned "Atta boy! I'm surprised it didn't take you longer to come on our side,"

I shook with rage "they're the reason that Kyle is miserable, I want them destroyed for his suffering," I felt the fire burning again.

Kenny said the most shocking thing then "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

My deep blue eyes enlarged, staring blankly and unable to answer, because I was a terrible liar. He knew the answer anyway.

"Well your sort of fucked aren't you?"

I jerked my head up "Why?"

He stared at me as though I was a stupid toddler "Well, I mean your parents are the reason for his family's misery, that's not the best thing to turn a guy on,"

I gritted my teeth "I want to kill them. I want my parents dead,"

Kenny backed up a step "Woah, I didn't know you had it that bad,"

I looked into his eyes, pissed off "This isn't just a little infatuation, there was a part of me, when I saw his face, when I saw _him_, something in me was just like 'hey, that's what's been missing this whole damn time.' Fuck Ken, he's different, everything about him sets my body into some kind of spin, like everything is nothing if he hasn't experienced it or seen it, everything he hates is the worst demon on the planet, and everything he loves is what I love, everything about me is him, I don't even know how I lived before I met him, and I've only been here a short while. It's like making someone live without technology, then giving them some. You can't just give it back and get your old life back because it's impacted you so much and you're just happier with it and anyone who says otherwise is full of shit," I finished, Kenny giving me a look that I couldn't quite interpret.

"I know how your feel," he said distantly. I wished I could know what he was talking about. The attractive blonde was too mysterious to piece together. Not even saying another word, he turned around and let us both out, trying to keep neutral faces.

Butters and Kyle were whispering heatedly but as soon as we saw them they both sucked in a breath and stared almost guiltily at us. I wanted to talk to Kyle but he was giving me the same look he had given me earlier.

"Let's go," Kenny said, and we all stood up to leave.

"Where do you work Butters?" I asked.

Kenny answered for him "When he isn't doing his spying thing, he works on the farms with us,"

Butters nodded, smiling at Kenny. Kenny turned his head and caught Butters in the act, causing the smaller blonde to turn his head and blush. Kenny smiled, almost sweetly, and patted the pale blue eyed boys thin blonde head. I saw something in both of their eyes as they looked at each other, it reminded me of Clyde and Red.

And how I felt about Kyle.

We all headed out of the house together. I felt the tension with every step between me and the redhead, since we walked together. Kenny stood next to him and Butters next to him. We all walked in sync, every single footstep mirroring the one next to it, and it was a little weird in my opinion.

The sun was just barely peaking its shimmering head over the distant, snow tipped mountains, its dull gray body looking lifeless next to the brilliant robin's eggs blue, nearly the exact same color as Butters eyes, except the small boy's eyes somehow managed to be even paler. It sent brilliant golden streaks down on the town, making the small, independent town glow in the early light. It set the blondes hair into a brilliant gold and Kyle's hair into a burning flame that licked at the air and highlighted his high cheekbones.

He was beautiful. And he hated every inch of my body.

Wonderful.

We made it into the small building to change into our work clothes, all of our lockers conveniently placed next to each other. We all got our clothes and began to change. Kenny and Butters finished way before us and with a wave, Kenny said "you got five minutes, after that, I'm coming back in here to get you two," and they both disappeared.

And we were alone.

We both twittled our thumbs and look down for a short moment. He was probably nervous but I was trying to keep my eyes off his toned, shirtless body.

Finally I couldn't take it "I know everything,"

He looked up at me, eyes questioning and they made me nervous. I rubbed my hand over the opposite, engraved arm, feeling the blackened ridges in my skin that would never heal.

"Really?" he finally responded.

I nodded, suddenly my voice bubbling in my throat until it escaped "I hate them for it. I swear I want revenge, and we will get it, I promise. Tenorman told me everything and I'm completely in. Kyle I will help you get your parents," I didn't want to mention how one was already dead, he knew that perfectly well. "I'm sorry Kyle,"

I felt tears sting my eyes and I wiped at them with my forearm, not caring that the man I loved was staring right at me while I wiped my tears. His emerald eyes widened slightly.

"Stan, I don't blame you, it's just . . . it's just a lot, imagine finding out that your family is being tortured by the parents of the boy you-" he stopped abruptly, covering his mouth with his hands. He turned away, so his back was to me, but his slight but strong shoulders were tensed, as though he was shocked from what he was about to say.

What WAS he about to say? I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder "Kyle?"

He jumped at my touch, his head turning at my voice "S-Stan?"

He turned to face me, his eyes wide and shiny, like he was holding back tears. I suddenly froze.

He grabbed me and pulled me into him, giving me a hug. I felt my face burn, feeling the touch of his bare chest against my own uncovered skin. His sobs jerked his body and each movement nearly made me boil. His skin was so soft.

"Shh," I rubbed his back in soothing circles, trying to make sure he would stay calm. I felt his engraving on accident and flinched.

"Stan?" He pulled my away, and I was forced to look into his beautiful face again. I felt myself leaning towards him when suddenly . . .

"Come on assholes! It's been over five minutes!" Dammit Kenny!

"Coming!" we both got our clothes on and hurried out, the weather heating up already.

We worked for hours, until finally, the sun was directly above our heads and a lunch bell chimed. I wiped the sweat off my dripping forehead, plastering my hair to my head. The engraving rubbed against it and I immediately stopped.

"Come on Stan!" Butters called out to me. I replaced my tools into what looked like a very small house and wend back into the main building to take a shower.

So, of course, Kyle would take the shower next to me when all there was dividing us was a thin white curtain. I needed to force myself to not look over near as much as I wanted.

"EEK! KENNY!" Butters squeal echoed through the room and I think everyone froze.

And all I could hear was Kenny's laughter before I peeked out and saw him leaving one curtained room to occupy the one next to it. Pervert.

Then again, wasn't I the one trying to peek at the magnificent body next to my shower.

Hitting my head against the wall, I finished up and left the room, walking with the three others I had arrived with.

We walked silently down the road to the eating hall. I was still nervous as to if he was still not talking to me, but when I looked over into Kyle's eyes, he smiled shyly.

"Come on Butters I didn't mean to, talk to me!" Kenny burst as we entered.

Butters gave him a slightly annoyed look and walked first in the eating line, grabbing his food quickly and finding a seat next to Clyde. We all got our own food and followed suit.

"Butters man! How've you been? Good trip?" Clyde grabbed Butters' hand and tugged him in to smack their shoulders, much like he did to me when we first met.

"Yeah it was good but I'm glad to be home." He smiled, completely ignoring Kenny's existence despite the constant jabs in his shoulder from said blonde.

"Dammit Butters I'm sorry!" Kenny exclaimed.

Butters just ignored him, but then Kenny grabbed his arm and dragged him to an empty table. They whispered fiercely together, their eyes firmly on each other.

I looked at Kyle and he was looking the same way I had just been, before realizing I was staring and turned his head to me. Blushing, I turned back to Kenny and Butters.

They looked so angry, I was contemplating saying something before Kenny said something loudly but now loud enough for me to hear, but both of them just . . . froze.

Butters was teary eyed and suddenly, they lean in and kiss each other.

"Well about damn time," Kyle comments before turning back to his food. I look at him, wondering when this can happen to us.

IF this could happen to us. I never really knew how much I wanted it until this moment. Kyle's lips moved suddenly slow motion, pink and moth and full but not overly plump.

"Well?" I jerked out of my trance to see Kyle, head tilted, confused and knowing that I wasn't paying a word of attention.

"Sorry, what?" He sighed and looked at me sharply.

"I SAID, they are complete opposites but somehow perfect for each other, don't you think?'

I grinned "Totally and completely,"

We went through the rest of the day, but my eyes kept trailing back to him, my conversations always including him, my mind always filled with him. Everything was him now.

When night came and all our work and meals were over, an announcement came "Ladies and Gentlemen of Southern Pariah Unkept, we will begin training tomorrow, the time is drawing near," and with a click, it was off.

The attack? So soon? Everything was overwhelming me.

I sighed and got into bed. Kyle walked into the room and took up his side, which of course managed to be half on my side. Not that I minded too much of course.

Kyle fell asleep immediately and I realized with his form so close, I had no way of being able to fall asleep so quickly.

So I just watched.

I don't think I've ever seen Kyle so beautiful. His normally auburn curls looked almost a mahogany color, spinning lazily onto his pillow. His face was so relaxed and calm, unlike the usually emotion covered faces he pulled during the day. The blanket slowly rose and fell with the soft snores erupting from his chest. I couldn't help the hand that darted out and stroked a hand against a soft curl lying lazily on the pillow.

I smiled down at him. His sleep took off years from his face, making him look like an innocent child again. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips against his forehead, smiling.

"Stan?" Smile gone.

Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what your thinking ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER? REALLY? but how else am i going to keep your attention? thanks for reading i promise the next one will be better! love all of you!<strong>


	7. Best friends do weird shit

**GAHH! IM SO FRICKEN SORRY! its been almost three weeks since ive updated this and i left you guys on a pretty severe cliffhanger last time. i feel terrible, i love all of your guys, please forgive me and my horribleness. I keep forgetting to mention this, but if you havent figured it out, a porteller is my interpretation of a futureistic phone. its sort of like a phone on steroids mixed with chuck norris, supreme epicocity and can do ANYTHING. thanks for putting up with me and my update will be sooner i PROMISE! if you want to yell at me o give me forgiveness, PM me. Please enjoy, i made it extra special for you.**

**I dont own south park, aduh. lol matt and trey do.**

* * *

><p>I swallowed, panicking. His wide eyes glowed in the darkness of the room as he stared back at me, a question in his gaze that I wasn't sure I could meet. Our bodies were to close, our breaths too hot on my face. It was almost too much to know that he was breathing the same air, the claustrophobia was overwhelming me, as though he has taken the blanket and rolled it around my body. It constricted me and left me silent, hoping he couldn't see through the darkness at my blushing face.<p>

"Stan, did you just kiss my forehead?" he asked.

I wasn't sure what to say, we were in the same bed for fucks sake, I just kissed his forehead. I hadn't had too many friends before, getting close to other people was forbidden in Nirvana, but I was pretty sure this was more intimate than normal friends, which is what we were, just friends. No matter how much more I craved for.

"Yeah, I mean were close enough friends right? No big deal," I shrugged, faking nonchalance and acting as though my heart wasn't beating so fast that it was nearly painful.

"Yeah dude, I mean were best friends, it doesn't matter if some of the shit we do is weird to other people," he smiled.

I don't know whether to relieved or upset.

"Yeah exactly!" I grin through it though, it's always easier to pretend, then people won't realize how completely imperfect I am and how completely perfect everyone else is besides me.

He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same to him, seeing as it was freezing and we only had this thin blanket "Best friends" he smirked. I smiled.

"Yupp, good night BEST FRIEND."

"You too BEST FRIEND" he managed to sleep, while I watched the moonlight dance across his skin until finally it made my eyelids heavy and I managed to daze off in a snooze.

"WAKE UP ASSHOLE COCKSUCKERS!" we jumped, causing him to fall off the bed and me to get tangled in the blanket.

Dammit, I knew this would feel claustrophobic.

I struggled out of it as Kenny laughed his ass off. Douchebag "Come on, we start training today and the arena we practice in was sent to our portellers, get up!" and with that, he made a perverted gesture and left.

Form the hall, all we heard was a strange slurping sound, a grunt, and a squeal of "KENNY MCCORMICK!" from an embarrassed Butters.

We laugh, knowing whatever he did was something a normal mind would not be without thinking of how strange they were. Kenny wasn't normal though, Kenny was Kenny.

We manage to get out of our predicaments without any other occurrences and fine, once again, there were eggs out for us to eat. Could Kenny cook something BESIDES eggs?

We both scoop up two spoonfuls, knowing today would be important, and eat in silence. Well, until Kenny had to open his big mouth.

"So, you two . . . pretty hot," he winked at us.

I felt my face burn. I sort of wanted to punch him, more than once.

"No! Were just friends, it was fucking freezing out. Best friends can do shit without it being gay, right Stan?" he looked at me a second after I gained my composer.

"Right! God Kenny, stop being a fucking pervert," I looked at him as though he was being strange, but he knew everything, and he read through me as easily as a book. I pretended I saw nothing and finished off my food, just like everyone else.

The cackling of the speaker coming to life took a few seconds to become clear, but soon it even out to Tenorman's voice "Ladies and Gentleman, those of you in group A, please head to the arenas to practice for the battle. A date for the attack will be announced when it becomes clearer." And the speaker clicked off.

I grabbed mine from the table where I had left it to charge and sure enough, we were in group A. "Let's go,"

We walked down the street, Kenny and Butters holding hands, while I had to fight the temptation of doing the same thing to Kyle

managed.

I realized that they were leading us to Tenorman's building. "uh guys, are we going to The main building?"

"You'll understand soon enough," Kyle said, not explaining anything.

When we got there, we waited for Tenorman to come out. Other people arrived, including Craig, Red, Clyde, Wendy, and a girl I'd seen around here often but hadn't gotten to know, even though she looked about our age.

"Hey guys," Token jogged up, smiling at the new girl. She had dark skin, black hair that she pulled up into a thick ponytail, and a nice, white smile. "I forgot to mention, this is Nicole, shes new,"

I immediately sympathized with her, seeing her nervous face. We all smiled and waved, except for Clyde, who of course grabbed her hand and slammed her, gently for once, against his shoulder. She stumbled away, surprised, but just kept her grin on trying to be nice.

"Okay!" we all jumped at the sudden booming voice of Tenorman, smiling despite the attack coming up. "Look at your portellers and see the room you have been designated to, and then go through the door on the right and find it. There will be trainers to teach you how to fight and if there are any problems, push the button by the door and I will come to your aid. The session I will be over at twelve for lunch, in approximately 4 hours. There will be breaks. And make sure you soak in as much information as you can possibly manage. And if anything, have fun," and with that, he went back into his main planning room with the massive desk. I noticed a massive piece of paper and small pawns strewn across the surface before the door was closed.

We all opened our portellers and saw random numbers across the screen.

#18C was what covered the expanse of the blue screen on my own.

I asked Kyle instinctively what number he had and sure enough, he had the same as me, as well as Kenny and Butters.

"Looks like their organizing this by house," Butters reasoned.

A ton of people turned to the door and opened it. We expected a massive room but instead, it looked as though nothing was in there, besides cheap carpeting and dingy walls.

Kyle walked in and I followed. Soon, the miniscule room was filled with indignant, confused people.

"Look!" Kyle shouted, and all the others silenced themselves. Kyle had a way of making people want to listen to him. He had an authoritative tone in his voice that just made people shut their mouths and listen. "There's a paper!" he pulled it off the wall and read it "If I have sent you in here, then the time has come. Pull up your message on your porteller and open the cartridge in the wall. Scan the message and you will be able to get where you need to go. Signed, Tenorman."

We all stood there, until finally Kenny was like "Ugh, move," and with that, he rubbed his screen on the porteller, then grabbed a gray handle on the wall I hadn't noticed earlier. He swung it open and placed the device face up in it, then slammed the door. A chime rang through the small room and suddenly, the thing moved downward. It took about three minutes for it to finally stop, and the door slid open on its own this time to reveal a shimmering chrome hallway with multiple doors with brilliant red numbers engraves in the shiny doors. When we stepped out the door slid back closed and we heard as the machine whirred and was taken back to fetch the others. We all stood there like we were stupid.

"Oh come the fuck on you guys, you're not five, find your damn room number!" Kenny snapped, before grabbing Butters hand and dragging him through the shinning hallway.

Me and Kyle followed suit. We walked three rows down until we got to the C column, then turned down it and continued until we saw the room number 18.

Kyle grabbed the knob this time and swung it open and we were all starstruck at the room.

Battle weapons lined a single wall. Squishy blue matts surrounded the rest of the room, keeping it cushy and allowing no injury to be done without effecting movement. A small computer and printer was positioned as far away as possible. Weights were on a neat rack in the middle of the room, as were towels, water, and an absolutely MASSIVE man with a shaved head and muscles that looked bigger than my head. He had on only mesh shorts on and his engraving said "MURDER"

I was ready to piss myself.

"Ok, so it's time to train to get rid of those assholes Nirvana, especially that fat fuck, Cartman," he growled. Even Kenny looked a little scared,

"Okay," we all mumbled.

"WHAT?" he screamed, making us all jump. Ok now I'm pretty sure I did pee a little.

"YES SIR!" we said back. He laughed.

"Alright," his tone completely changed. Before it had been cold and hostile, now it was amusing, sarcastic even. "First, I want you to take these," he tossed us each what looked like a stick with rounded mats on the ends, then handed us each helmets that corresponded to the color of the hitting stick thing he handed us. Mine and Butters were blue, Kyle's and Kenny's were red.

"Okay, You two," he ordered, pointing at me and kyle "Fight until one surrenders. Do not case too extreme of injury or Tenorman will have my ass. Same with you two," he walked over to a chair and placed his head in his hands, his arms balanced on his knees. He stared a little too intently for comfort, but I ignored it.

Instead I turned to Kyle, pulling my helmet on. He had his helmet on and a tauntingly mischievous look sparkled in his green eyes. He jumped from foot to foot, but I knew it would be easy to pin him. He was so tiny compared to me, no muscle.

I jabbed with the end of my stick but in a quick flash, he dodged to the left and jabbed me with the end of his stick so hard I fell to my knees, where he proceeded to smack me, not hard enough to do bad damage but enough to make me sore tomorrow.

Before he could do it again, I tripped him with my stick and got on top of him, but I couldn't get my hands down on him quick enough before he slid out from under me and in half a second, was on top of me. I tried to roll out from under him but he managed to grab my appendages and get them in a secure grip. I squirmed but didn't budge. I was pinned.

"Bet you didn't see that coming," he smirked, but refused to release me.

"Get up you loaf!" I whined, trying to get up, but he refused.

"Say Kyle is the greatest ever and he can kick my ass,"

"What? No!" I thrashed around and I thought for a split second he loosened up but before I could tell he had me again.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Don't make me, I don't want to hurt you, Stan,"

My name in his voice sounded beautiful, like it belonged there.

"How could you hu-AAAAH!" my arm was twisted violently in an unnatural direction behind me, sending sparks of pain through me.

"Say it!"

"Never!" but I was gritting my teeth to prevent the tears from flowing by then.

"SAY IT!"

"FINE! You're the greatest and you can kick my ass, LET ME GO!" I sighed in relief as my body returned to natural shape when he released me.

"Damn Ky," he rubbed my shoulder.

Laughter erupted from the massive man in the chair. He gripped his stomach and bent over, laughing into his knees.

"Damn, Yall got tactics. Yall got SPUNK! You know how rare that is? I like you guys," I smiled. Being on this guy's good side was definitely a good thing. "Now I see why Tenorman won't never shut up 'bout yall,"

We spent the rest of the day attacking each other, but every time, Kyle managed to get me, which started to piss me off, and make me sore, but we were dismissed finally and we headed to the showers. This place must stretch out through the entire underground of the city.

I grabbed my stuff and stared undressing, but saw Kyle nervously twirling a curl on his finger.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I look like shit right now," Was he joking? After hours of grueling work and sweat, he looked more impeccable than Kenny.

"Are you shitting me? Your beautiful . . . dude," I finished awkwardly.

"Thanks," he smiled "You're sort of beautiful too,"

God I wanted to kiss him so bad.

And I don't know what possessed me, but I did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ive wanted to do this for a while but ive been lazy but now i shall. i love all of you but there are those few that go the extra mile i must mention:<strong>

**EXTRA SPECIAL MENTIONS TO MY PERFECT REVIEWERS! :**

**Gracias to. . . xIcedRainbowsx , jasen221 , WxTxR , HappyNoodleGirl666 , and koolaidrihha (Now known as Myst3rion)  
><strong>

**THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ROK! ill do this more often from now on, hope you all appreciate this as much as i appreciate you :D**

**Also hope you like the cliffhanger ;) buh bahh!**


	8. Second in command

**Ok hello peeps! haha anyway i hope you like this chapter, even though i know its not as good as some of the other ones. and also i posted another story adn no one is nearly as excited as i was about it. if you like bunny youll like my story 'i could be your hero' im not making you, im just saying. **_  
><em>

**anyway, i know things are a little slow for me right now, but ive been having finals and ap prep and stuff so im sorry, but the next chapter mite take longer, just a warning in advanced.**

* * *

><p><em>STOP! STOP! STOP! <em>I screamed mentally to myself, but my self-control had dissolved into Kyle's lips as I basically assaulted his mouth. I wanted to pull away, but I wanted to stay right where I was at the same time. It was a horrible addiction, to want to leave something alone because you think it will hurt you and them in the end, but I couldn't stop. He just tasted so damn delectable.

I moved my mouth against his easily, seeing as his lips were so soft. I felt the tears spring into my eyes, knowing how this would end. He would push me off, scream at me, hit me worse than when we were play fighting during our session, because his hate was REAL. He'd accuse me of being like my parents, and he'd turn that pretty face and those pretty eyes away from me and id watch his bouncy auburn curls bounce as he ran away from me forever, taking a chunk of my heart with him. I was waiting for the inevitable to happen, forcing the sob to stay where it belonged.

It never happened. In fact, the complete opposite happened.

He put a hand on the back of my neck to deepen the kiss and the other on my cheek. I had both my hands in his hair, spiraling my fingers through the soft curls. I licked his lips and he immediately parted his mouth and I slipped my tongue in. We weren't taught what to do, we acted on instinct. We had no fucking clue what we were doing. This just felt right. I'm positive we looked like starving animals but I didn't care and I hoped he didn't either. We went at each other, each of us competing for the upper hand but for the first time that day, I had won something.

"-And we really- KYLE! STAN!" we jumped apart immediately, seeing Kenny's surprise and amused face, Butters right behind him, showing just shock. My face felt like it was on fire, and Kyle's looks like it has just been.

"So you two are finally realizing that you are totally obsessed with each other" Kenny said as a matter-of-fact way. Butters was just trying to find his voice, his mouth opening and closing with incomprehensible noises escaping.

"Eba, Buhh . . . Shew, urrrg . . . HUH?" He finally managed to release an understandable sound.

None of us answered him, instead, Kenny dragged him out by his arm and left, along with Tweek and Craig and all the other guys in the room. I licked my lips when I turned away from Kyle, trying to savor the taste of his lips. We quickly stripped and showered in separate showers, got dressed, and left, hardly looking at each other or speaking the entire time as we traveled home.

As soon as we reached the house and stepped inside, my porteller chimed. Groaning, I pulled it out and read the message.

SEE ME NOW. TENORMAN.

"God dammit," I muttered, about to turn to leave and go the exact direction I came from.

"Uh, Stan?" Kyle asked. I turned.

"Yes?" I said. He looked like he was about to do something, then decided against it.

"Uh, nevermind, see you when you get back!" he ran up the stairs, just as I had imagined earlier. I found a moisture forming in my eyes but I turned and stormed out the door, not in a good mood at all.

Did Kyle like me as much as I like him? I pondered thoughts of him as I walked along.

_Damn you Kyle, with your nice skin and your high cheekbones and your pretty little eyes and that stupid smile and those red cheeks and . . . just damn you! Why are you doing this to me? I haven't don't anything wrong and now I'm ready to shoot my fucking family and myself for you! How can people say love doesn't exist? Love is as real as the toes on my feet. You may be able to cover it up but you'll see it eventually. Is love good? I don't even know. It FEELS good. It feels right! But then why did he have that look in his eye when he turned away? Why did he have to RUN up the stairs? It would have been so much easier on my mind if he had walked! Then I probably wouldn't be this confused. Why did he run? Was he scared? Hurt? Confused? Maybe almost as I am. I-_

"Stan? What are you doing just standing there? Come on in!" Tenorman made me jump. I realized I had just been pacing in front of the door.

I'm glad he made his own assumptions about the reason though "There's no need to be worried, I just wanted to tell you about the plan happening, and I called Kyle to come down also, he should be here shortly, I just wanted to talk to you first. How is everything?" he asked.

I stared at him as though he had gone insane. This felt so random. "uhh . . . fine?"

He sighed "Stan, I don't expect one of the most important components of my overthrow of Nirvana to lie to me, I know your anything BUT fine."

"Sir, can you please say something that makes sense for once?" he laughed.

"I have cameras in the arena so I can see how everyone is doing, I'm not a moron. I need to be able to see progress to plan the attack, and I saw you and Kyle kiss."

"I wouldn't call it a KISS . . . " I mumbled.

"It was more like a make out," he said. I nearly choked.

"Like I said, I'm not a moron, and that was more than a friendly kiss. Stan, you love him, its obvious." I sighed. Love, damn the word and the concept.

"I know," I whispered, a tear beginning to form, but I swiped at it angrily. I refuse to cry in front of Tenorman.

"Sir? You wanted me?" I felt the shivers go down my spine.

"Ah yes, Thanks for coming Kyle," Tenorman grinned.

"Is there a reason we always seem to be the ones being called in here, I don't hear anyone else ever being called down?" Kenny strolled in, Butters behind him.

"Because you all are the most important to the plan, now listen up. Kyle, I've decided you won't be a doctor," we all widened our eyes.

"But sir, I was-" Tenorman held up his hand to silence the protesting redhead.

"I'm going to assign that to Nicole; instead, I want you to be my advocate."

We all stared at him and he sighed "You are going to be my assistant, you're going to be second in command of the country, no other person is above you besides me and we will plan everything together from now on."

We gasped and stared at Kyle, whose already large eyes were stretched so wide they looked like they would pop out "I'm going to be second in command of the country?" Tenorman nodded.

"And I'm positive you'll do a great job," Tenorman reassured, then continued on "Kenny, I want you to start training more often, if you can handle that, I know what you can do," they gave each other understanding looks, which I didn't understand, before looking at Butters and me "You two are going to go to his main building and get the pills,"

"The pills?" I ask.

He looks back at me in exasperation "I told you about the pills he takes to stay alive for this long, without them, he is powerless. This is extremely dangerous but I believe in you two, think you can do it?"

We nodded, then Kyle piped up "Uh, what exactly will happen to them if they DO get caught,"

Tenorman sighed "Then they will most likely get killed,"

Butters looked calm at this, which surprised me. Then again, he's been a spy for so long he must be sure of himself, much more than I am. I felt like a pit had opened up in my stomach, leaving me empty and cold. Not like I had much to live for besides Kyle, who was scared of me.

Kenny glanced concerned at Butters. His azure eyes transfixed on the platinum blonde who smiled comfortingly back. Kyle's eyes twitched and I think he glanced at me but before I was sure he looked back at Tenorman, fully calm.

"Alright, thank you," he said, dismissing us.

We left, not waiting another second in the room which seemed really ominous after the threat of death hanging over our heads, but what had we expected? We were going into a war, I just hadn't thought of my friends and people ive come to care about dying. It had never felt more real and terrible than it did now. Even if we won, if we prevailed and our country became free of Cartman, what would the price be? Butters? Kenny? Clyde? KYLE? That would be too painful for me. Was all of this worth it. We were free, why did it matter?

We all went to our respective room and I could hear Butters and Kenny talking in their room, not the actual words, I just knew their conversation was important.

"Stan?" Kyle said, in the same tone as earlier.

"Yeah?" I said worried as I looked into his eyes. They were almost like an emerald torrent of emotion. Anger, worry, shame, embarrassment, and the strongest of all, determination.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>SHOCKER! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! haha anyway i hope you liked it and please tell me your opinions, becaus ethey are just so pretty :3 lol bye until next time!<strong>


	9. Parting words

**HEY MAH LURVES! before you kill me, let me explain, i beg of you! Okay I've been having tests and bringing my grades up etc etc, adn my summer break starts june 7th, so i can post more often then. Plus ive been having drama. Boy drama, friend drama, etc etc etc and its exhausting! i always end up getting tugged into other peoples shit, so anyway, here it is! the next chapter, and i hope you like it, cuz i sprinkled extra cheese and love on it for you! **

* * *

><p>Ice settled in my stomach at the ominous words that escaped from his mouth. He didn't look me in the eye, he turned his head away so any chance of seeing what this possibly was about. Except I knew exactly what this was about, and I wasn't sure if this was a good conversation or not.<p>

That's why I was shifting my feet nervously. I was sweating bullets down my face which was mostly likely red, and I was smoothing my eyebrows down with my pointer finger and thumb, a nervous habit of mine. I had different habit for each emotion, smoothing eyebrows down for nervous, pinching the bridge of my nose for irritation, even tugging on my earlobe when I'm excited. When people really knew me I was as easy to read as a porteller.

Kyle shuffled over, not even letting me agree or protest, and sat down on the bed, not quite touching me but pretty close. He looked down at his hands and twiddled his fingers. I knew that was his 'loss-of-words-but-I-need-to-say-something-but-I-don't-want-it-to-sound-dumb' habit. Not that Kyle could ever sound dumb to me, he puts himself down too much.

"Stan," he finally spoke, looking up from his hands but not quite looking into my eyes, more like my nose tip "I know it's dumb but . . ." he sighed and ran fingers through his hair, turning back to his lap.

_Did me kissing him really get to him that much?_ I thought in alarm and dejection. I should have known that he was just what I had known all along, my sick fantasy. I forced myself not to cry.

Until I realized that's exactly what he was doing.

His sobs wracked his thin but steady shoulders, sending quivers through his slender framework. Silent tears dribbled down his marble cheeks and his eyes were screwed tight.

My throat closed up, I had no clue how to help the poor boy.

"Kyle?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He immediately jumped up "NO! You! How can you do that?" he near screamed. I was crying now.

"Kyle I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I jumped up and basically begged him to understand. Damn him and his ability to hypnotize me so easily!

He turned to me and poked my chest "I KNOW! That doesn't make anything easier for me though! I mean I can't even think about anything else rite now!" he said.

I flinched away "I- I'm so sorry," my voice broken and I collapsed back into the bed, my heart shattering into the comforter. My entire structure was collapsing inside itself, bones cracking, muscles disintegrating, tendons snapping, brainwork shutting down, everything was being destroyed by his words. Love is too fucking powerful! And heartbreak was too overwhelming!

"I mean, you could DIE!" wait what?

I stared dumbfounded at him and his face screws up in anger "WHAT!"

I almost laugh now, how dumb I was "I tho- I thought you were t- talking about the kiss!" I say between chuckles and soon were both laughing.

"No! stop making me laugh this is serious!" he said when we finally control ourselves "I don't want you to die, Stan and you know as well as I do how dangerous spy work is, especially after Cartman's pills! His FUCKING pills! Those are his life Stan!"

I smiled faintly, just the corners of my lips turning up, trying to comfort the fretting ginger and still thinking deeply on his words "I promise you I WILL come back, whatever I have to do," I smile.

He looked at me with a serious smile in his eyes "I'm going to hold you on that,"

We lay down in the bed, about to sleep, but I desperately need to know, now that I've spent all this time freaking out about the kiss "Kyle?"

"hmm?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Uh, what DID you think, I mean about the kiss?" I ask, looking down and away.

He scooted closer "Goodnight," and with that, he was out.

What the hell was I supposed to get from that?

In the morning, there are eggs on the table. I roll my eyes and I plan on making breakfast for a while, seeing that if I eat another egg I will probably end up making Kenny inhale the stuff into his lungs if he does make them again. I haven't had this many eggs in my entire life.

"GoooooooodMORNING!" He says, we say hi and we eat the eggs for what seems like the billionth time since we've lived here. Our house will be finished soon hopefully.

When we finished, we reported immediately to Tenorman's office, seeing as we would most likely be called down anyway.

I scuffed my feet on the blacktop, trying to remember Kyle's closeness last night, it was all that filled my mind. His crimson hair tickled my nose, his soft breaths pressing him further against me, then away, his muffled noises that escaped his lips as he shifted slightly against me, how could anyone be so drawn to anyone the way I was to him?

I tripped over the threshold, only just realized we had made it to the building, being so focused on my thoughts. I collect myself and try to ignore my friend's snickers.

"Ah! I see I won't have to call you down anymore. Excellent" Tenorman smiled. As I approached him. I hadn't realized until now how tired he looked. Tired being an understatement, Tenorman looked utterly exhausted. His brown eyes although bright with passion held a drained look in them and bags hung under them. His hair looked slightly unkempt, as though he had spent more time planning than with his hygiene and even his neat clothes were wrinkled. Concern pricked inside me as I took him in. He, although worn out, seemed to still have the fire that burned in him, even stronger since his life goal is coming to fruition.

"Sir, what would you want us to do?" I asked.

"Kenny and Kyle, go practice, Butters and Stan, stay here. We need to discuss things,"

Kyle opened his mouth to protest, eyes trained on me, but Kenny grabbed his arm and dragged him to the elevator, brushing his lips against his boyfriends forehead before taking himself and Kyle into the elevator and pushing a button.

The beautiful green eyes stared at me, nerves vibrating through the brilliant irises before the damned chrome doors blocked my view. I stared at them as though the eyes would soon burn through them.

"Stan, come on," I jumped as Butters pulled me out of my trance. Sighing, I follow into Tenorman's room and the heavy doors slam shut.

There is a massive model, almost set up as some kind of fortress that spread over the expanse of his desk. Tiny rooms and halls divided the model and there were miniature figurines spread at what looked to me like random locations. Two figurines were set off to the side, one with a small red and blue hat and the other with a tiny golden puffball.

"Ok, this is an exact model of the inside of the control center of Nirvana. Butters knows this place inside and out, you, on the other hand, have never seen this ever. Your parents work here and this is where Cartman controls and resides. He eats, sleeps, and breaths this place. In this room," he points at a room somewhere in the center yet out of the way "is where we believe the pills are, You HAVE TO GET THEM. No matter what, you must destroy those pills. But you knew that-"

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to a room with a large woman and a skinny kid.

"Oh, that's the prison room." He answers nonchalantly. "Now, if you enter here . . ."

But I had stopped listening. Kyle's family was staring me in the face as little figurines. Their heads were turned upward, as though they were trying to look into my eyes, begging me to do something, almost blaming me for my parents.

"STAN!" I jumped; Tenorman was glaring pointedly at me "Focus dammit! This is important!"

"Sorry sir" and I listened to the rest of his explanation with vigor.

o.o.o.

When we got home after eating at the cafeteria, nothing new happening, we went straight to our rooms. We didn't want to know what they were doing, all we heard were loud moans, banging, and a few yes's. Me and Kyle talked to try and cover their noises.

"So when do you go?" Kyle asked, not looking me in the eye.

"Three days, the attack should be four days after that, giving us three days to get rid of the pills," I respond, hearing a lamp break and flinching.

"oh, well do you-" "GOD YES!" "Do you know when we get our old house back?" Kyle asked swiftly.

"I asked that and he said if we win the attack well get our house back that day."

"Wonderful, so were living with them," he jabbed his fist, thumb sticking out, toward the wall where a picture frame just fell down "For another week?"

"Yeah, I guess," I shrug.

We sit in our bed, knees touching. Sparks are shooting from his skin into mine, making my heart beat faster with each second. We just sit there, until we decide to change and sleep, seeing that we were doing nothing besides staring at our folded hands in our own laps. When we slid into bed, something made me scoot closer to him, and him the same for me. We felt no awkwardness, it felt as though we belonged in that position, me pressed against his back, him relaxed against me.

Suddenly, he flipped around and faced me. With caution in his eyes, he moved and laid his head on my chest, one arm shyly moving to go across my torso. Grinning madly, I grabbed it and placed it in the perfect position.

I released a sigh of contentment, I allow myself to pull him against me. I don't remember ever feeling so comfortable and I fall into an easy sleep. The next day, when I wake, he is still there and I stay as still as possible, savoring the moments that he laid near my heart. After almost an hour, he finally stirs and I pretend to sleep. He sits up and taps me on the shoulder, I slowly open my eyes.

"Come on," and he leaves me with no clue as to whether the words were good or not.

o.o.o.

Today is the day, the day that everything either goes really right or really, really wrong. A few days have passed and me and Kyle have slept the same way every single night since the first. Him and Kenny walk us to the carrier waiting to take us to our future, and my chest tightens. I force myself to stay calm, seeing as Butters was as smooth faced as the paved street. Inside, butterflies were panicking and in a frenzy. I felt the need to throw up, but I had nothing in my stomach. I was too nervous, and I had an easy vomit trigger, nervousness included.

Butters continued to walk, stopping to make out with Kenny, but my hysteria was reaching its boiling point. I turn to Kyle "I can't do this"

"What?" Kyle said.

"Dude, I can't fucking do this! I'm 17!" I exclaim.

"You're the one who's been saying everything will be fine to me! You promised!"

"Kyle I-" and he snatched my face down and forcefully kissed me, prying my mouth open with his. I moan into the kiss and we begin the battle for the upper hand. I begin to win and I grab the bottoms of his thighs and he jumps up and wraps himself around my hips. Both hands still forcing my cheeks against his. I basically gulp his taste, his saliva, his _everything_. I felt drunk right now, which South Park only serves alcoholic beverages to people over 18, but Tenorman allowed us to have some. I was in the sky now; there was no one else but me and him.

He pulled away for oxygen and laid his forehead against mine, panting breaths making him shift against me and in the current position, I was feeling slightly giddy, especially down in my lower regions, which was strange since that had never happened to me before.

"You need to come back, okay. You have to, because I need you too. I need you, got it?"

My face is burning now, all I can do is swallow and nod, too excited to speak.

"Stanley!" Tenorman called. I set Kyle down and see his face. He looks stern but has an amused tone to it. I peck Kyle on the lips one more time and I run to the carrier, waving goodbye as he says his parting words.

"Stan! I need you! You have to come back!" and the door lifts shut.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA! as brittney soears would say "OOPS I DID IT AGAIN!" another cliffhanger, but ya know how else am i going to keep your attention!<strong>

**Also im sorry for no special mentions for last time but i kinda sorta dont get the most reviews (also i forgot, sorry!) so im just going to do that every other chapter.**

**SUPER CEREAL SPECIAL LOVES FRO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS!**

**THANKS TOOOOOOO...: xIcedRainbowsx , jasen221 , SBells , and to my favorite comment that i have gotten (I seriously laughed so hard when i read this, lmao) WxTxR (ps im sure they WOULD be awesome babies ;)  
><strong>

**Thanks for your patience and love, see you next time! (Pps i have a oneshot ill put up by monday, and idea for a songfic, and im going to update my i could be your hero story, but if you want you can check that out. people arent as excited about that as i was. oh wells, no begging here!) BAHH!**


	10. The Good Guy

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT IM ALIVE! im sooooooo sorry i havent published sooner but ive been going through an extremely stressful and hard time, and i still am but i have no excuse and i hate myself for being such a whiny bitch and making you wait so long for the update. I swear on my life i absolutely will post again soon. I honestly hope this makes up fro being such a bitch, i seriously feel sooooo extremely guilty for waiting so long and i hope you still like the story. I love you all so much and i do appreciate the reviews and the favorites and stuff, so please forgive me, i feel so bad. heres some story love**

* * *

><p>I hear the whirring sounds of the propellers as we fly through the air in the carrier, but I can't focus on anything except the taste of Kyle that lingered on my tongue, the sound of his desperate words that followed me for hours, even though he was miles and miles away.<p>

"_Stan I need you! You have to come back!"_ his voice penetrated my brain again, not that it ever left. All I could even think about since I met him was his soft red hair and his bright green eyes. I sighed for the millionth time. I felt Butters look at me but I didn't turn, I was too busy staring at the blank wall. It was easier to think staring at something so plain, so boring, so . . . gray.

It was so unlike Kyle. Kyle was vibrant. Kyle was passionate. Kyle had personality. The wall, just gray.

I got in the bed, not knowing the time and not really caring anymore. I just wanted to sleep.

I was in a room, a boring room with a young child. He had black hair and blue eyes, much like myself, but he was different from me. He was wailing and I had no clue what to do. He just sat there, eyes screwed up and mouth so large it could almost divide his head into two different pieces. I couldn't soothe him, I tried everything. Instead I walked down a hall into a room. It looked exactly like the one me and Kyle had been sharing for the longest time. He laid on the bed and I went to crouch down next to him, by his side. He looked at me when I got down to his height.

"Hey Kyle, some kid is crying in-" That's when it happened.

I stopped when I saw his chest suddenly rise off the bed and his fingers clawed at the air, trying to grasp something. His eyes burned with agony and he started to convulse, choking sounds escaping his throat. He tossed his head back, and his eyes stretched wide. I stared in horror.

I began to scream for help. I screamed for Kenny, for Butters, for Tenorman, Clyde, Wendy, I even called for CRAIG, but only raspy, faded, whispery noises, as though I had a sore throat. I felt tears burn my face as I reached for him, but every time I tried, he would convulse again and I'd miss him by a mere inch. He couldn't reach me, and I couldn't reach him.

His pupils expanded to cover his entire eye, so there were just black orbs sucking the life out of my love. I stared back in horror, unable to say anything. Why can't I do anything?

_This isn't happening, He can't be dying right before my eyes, he can't be! HE CAN'T BE!_

He suddenly turned to me, a green spot in the center of his wide-stretched blackened eye and he screamed out, his crimson lips spilling bright red blood on to my face "_STAN!"_

"KYLE!" I screamed and jolted up, breathing. Blankets were thrown across the open area and Butters was pressed against the wall, looking at me in horror. I felt sweat and tears stained on my face and my throat closed up as I tried to swallow. I sprang out of bed.

"Butters, I need to call Kyle, now." I demanded.

His large blue eyes seemed to take up all the extra space on his face they were so wide, terror evident in their pale blue irises "I- I can't call anyone unless its Tenorman and-" I ran over and snatched his Porteller off the counter and dialed Tenorman.

He answered quickly "Boys, I know your not-"

I refused to let him finish his sentence too "Please let me speak to Kyle!" I begged.

Tenorman sighed "Stanley, you kno-"

I couldn't handle it anymore "LET ME SPEAK TO KYLE NOW!" I screamed. Butters eyes somehow got even wider and there was a long pause on the porteller, and suddenly I heard it.

"Hello? Stan?"

I gasped in relief and the tears, happy ones now, continued to flow down my face "Kyle! Thank god! Are you okay? Is everything alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"Stan I'm fine, is everything okay with you?" he asked.

I released relieved, breathy laughs "Yes, yes everything fine. You better be as alive as I am when I come home,"

"I will be," Kyle sounded confused and I made a mental note to explain everything when I got home.

"Alright, bye," and with that I hung up. Butters was still staring at me with a skeptical glint in his eyes.

"What the Sam heck was that all about?" he asked.

"Just a nightmare," I responded.

"Musta been pretty bad for you to freak out like that," he said,

I shuddered "Yes, it was. I love him with everything I have Butters. And when I get home, I'm going to marry him," I decided right then and there. The nightmare made me realize how much not having him would traumatize me. I needed that freckle face every waking moment of my life looking back at me.

"We will get there in ten minutes, be prepared." A voice over intercom stated.

Butters led me to a closet and pulled out two white official uniforms. I shuddered as I slipped it on and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like my father, and it disgusted me.

After a few more minutes I felt a bump and the door opened to form a ramp into a massive marble building reflecting and glinting the sun. We walked through clear glass opening doors and I followed Butters down fancy hallways and I kept track of where we were with a map. This place was massive, sleek, freshly polished marble and clean paint on the walls, with pictured of Cartman strewn over them framed by heavy wooden and golden frames. Officials that passed nodded their heads at us in greeting. We nodded back but I made sure not to look into their eyes.

The mission should have been much harder. We should have had to go through laser beams and booby traps, but no. We entered Cartman's office, which was empty, and we nosed through his belongings. We couldn't find anything.

I saw a suspicious painting with a picture of an intense glaring Cartman on it, as though daring me to take another step toward it. I lifted the painting and saw a thin black square outline. I slid the panel and there was a large red button. I pressed it and sure enough, one tile rose from the floor. Encased by thick sheets of metal, was the bottle we were here for. Butters went to work quickly picking through locks and getting through access codes he had downloaded onto his porteller. Time passed and my stomach clenched at every single noise made outside the closed thick oak doors we had shut and locked made me jump. My heart pounded heavily and sweat poured off me in buckets. I had no clue how Butters, Innocent shit eating grin Butters managed to be so fucking calm. Storms were rolling through me by the second.

One last clang and Butters was in. He grabbed a clear, short, cylindrical bottle with a white lid and red pills inside of it. They almost seemed like the blood drops of life that immortalized the dictator. I shuddered.

Butters pocketed them, and motioned me to come with him. We left the room and turned left, the way to leave the way we came in.

I looked at me map and stopped in my tracks. Each room was labeled in bright red letters on the paper, and I saw the one that caught my attention.

"PRISON DEPARTMENT"

It was down this hallway. I could save them. I could release the guilt that seemed to choke me since I learned of my parents treachery. I could be the hero. I could do it.

And I could do it. Right. Now.

I turned around to the opposite direction and raced down the hall, not even hearing Butters as he called me to follow him. I could however, almost hear Tenorman's shouting in my head at what I knew he'd say if he knew I was disobeying protocol, but I needed to. Tenorman did understand, Butters didn't understand, and not even Kyle would probably understand.

I could the good guy. I needed to be the good guy. Otherwise I was lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok well i will update sooner, and if anyone was wondering (i know you werent, and dont care at all) but i actually did have that dream, except the little boy was my baby cousins who are twins and the dying kyle was my mom, who had blue eyes instead of green (literally her eyes are straight up blue! and some people even tell me i have my mommys eyes which i love to hear) and it felt so real. i was crying and shaking and im still keeping an eye on her. The nightmare traumatized me and almost every single detail, besides the ones i named otherwise, is exactly how my dream was. i get stomach pains just thinking about and i had to pause for a few minutes while writing this because my chest was hurting so bad and i started to cry. I love my mom so much, and yes sometimes i get annoyed about her not understanding me or something but i could never ever be without her. also my dad but im just so much closer to my mom, probably why i woke up crying and screaming and sweating, just like stan did. And i had this dream a week ago btw. Anyway enough of my dream story, i hope you liked and please review and possibly add me on tumblr, i have a link to my tumblr in my description. Goodbye my pretties! until next time!<strong>


	11. Insanity? Always!

**Hey, see i kept my promise! this update was pretty quick. i wanted to say this about my other story, Emerald Eyes, oh. my god, the responses on that were so much more positive that i ever thought theyd be and i am so grateful. that was a extremely long writing process so now i know i should actually take my time and edit and stuff, but for this story i just let it come to me (insert thats what she said joke). So yeah this story is on a roll now and i promise i wont quit the story, this will keep on going until the final chapter which at this point could be whenever. onward to the story!**

* * *

><p>I can't even describe the feeling that rushed through me at each separate pounding of my feet against the clean floors. Each heel was another thrill of adrenaline coursing through my veins, each ball was another loved one screaming at me to turn the fuck around and do what I came here for, each toe was another image of the model back at home, with the desperate replicas of Kyle's kin staring me with begging eyes to save them, and most importantly, each one of the three combined was another reminder of the horrid dream I had.<p>

I needed to do this.

Butters knew not to call out to me, or else someone would know instantly and would throw us to join the prisoners. He managed to catch up to me, eyes wide with anger, fear, and a simple question that he asked right then.

"Are you insane?"

No. Yes. Maybe. I didn't even know anymore. I didn't think anything was sane anymore. Me loving a boy, becoming a disgrace, an abnormal in the eyes of my old home, but this made me a hero in my new one? How did anything make any sense. How did no one figure out that an entire group of people, who everyone thought were just depressed loners who deserved death, were really a group of pissed off people who had been completely on the right side this whole time? How did any part of my life seem normal anymore.

It wasn't, because I'm completely out of my mind, bat shit insane.

And I fucking loved it. I loved it because for possibly the first time, I felt free, I felt like I was actually myself. besides with Kyle, I put up a front of obedience, but now that I did something rebellious, I realized how much strength and power I could hold, and how much I could do.

I can do this. I can save two innocent lives. I can fight this battle, and I can win this war, and I can do it without dying.

Two men came into view and Butters quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me aside "Were the new guards for the prisoners alright? Just follow me."

And he strutted confidently up to the two identical burly men "hello good sirs, King Cartman sent me to fetch you two for an exclusive job. Were here to take over the guard while you go,"

They looked at each other and back at tiny little Butters "Are you sure?"

Butters glared at them "What? Don't trust me because I'm puny?"

They snorted, knowing that the boy hit their thoughts right on the money.

Suddenly, in a second to quick for me to even be able to see, Butters had one in a headlock pinned on the floor, with him unable to get up, which seemed strange seeing as he was probably three times bigger than Butters.

"Alright!" Butters retorted, letting go. A cold ice had settled in his eyes. This was the cruelest I had ever seen him. The piercing blue, though not directed at me, still gave me chills "Go to the conference room, and NEVER judge someone on their size. Move!" he barked out and the two men marched away, cautious glares back at Butters.

"Damn," was all I could say. Butters laughed and typed in another lengthy code into the door and it clicked open. I looked inside and nearly threw up.

Two people were shackled up lowly against the wall. One was a woman, who looked to be in her late 50's early 60's, with matted hair exactly the color of Kyles brilliant crimson. Although hers wasn't fiery at all, hers was dulled and kinky from lack of hygiene and it lay stringy against her face. Her gray skin barely hung to her body, basically a sagging heap on the ground where she crouched against the cinder block walls. Her eyes were a dark brown and bags developed very thickly under them, leaving her face pulled down in a grimace. Her ragged breathing raised and lifted her puny chest and her flimsy rags that were what I supposed to be clothes. Her feet and hands and, basically everywhere on her, were caked in blood, some spots thicker than others, and many bruises and scars and scabs and cuts laced her body. She was soving what looked like stake, crumbling pieces of bread toward a small boy.

The boy had greasy, sweat drenched hair that clung to his prominent cheekbones seeing as It hasn't been cut in a long time. There were many less scars and bruises on his skeletal figure, but threre was enough to show misery and suffering. He lay, eyes half lidded and a moan escaping his slightly parted pale lips, which were massive, in a pile of what seemed to be torn up rags, but must have really been parts of the womans clothes that she tore to make him comfortable. His eyes were a dull blue and suddenly a pang shot through my chest.

This was the boy from my dream, the one releasing moans exactly like he was now.

I threw up, to this day not knowing if it was from the sickly sight of the reek of vomit and feces emanating from the room.

They looked up and immediately had eyes wide in terror. The woman sheltered her child in her stick arms, as though they could protect him. But it were her words that pierced him the most.

"Please Ra- I mean Officer Marsh! Don't hurt us anymore!" she cried out in a heavy accent.

I threw up again, disgust forcing its way upward.

"Come on," Butters eyes were stone and I looked to him in shock as he walked to a wall filled with whips and clubs and other torture devices. He flickered his glance to a ceiling corner and I did the same to see a small red light blinking.

I nodded and grabbed a club, then without thinking, hurled it at the camera. It let out a burst of sparks and the red light was no more.

The two people were confused and I smiled nicely down at them. They looked even more so when I did that.

"Officer Marsh?" She asked.

I connected my eyes with hers and she gasped, and then I rolled my sleeve up.

The joy on her face was like nothing I have ever seen.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much!" she blubbered out as we walked over and, using axes, destroyed the chains that connected them to the wall.

She stumbled over on weak legs and hugged us, the little boy did the same.

"My name is Stan Marsh, and this is Butters. We live in Southern Pariah Unkept-" but my formal introduction was cut off when another scream of joy erupted form her.

"Do you know my Kyle? Is he alright? Healthy? Happy?"

"Oh yes, he sure does know him and he's VERY happy," I glanced at him sharply. When did this kid turn into . . . Kenny?

Kyle's mother cocked her head and then decided against asking "I'm Mrs. Broflovski, but you can call me Sheila, and this is Ike," The black haired boy waved behind her mother, shy and still untrusting.

I waved to him, but suddenly his arm slammed down against his side and he said "Wait, MARSH? Like Randy and Sharon MARSH?"

I sighed in disgust at my family "Yes, like them. I'm their son, but I was sent to South Park because I was an abnormal. We came here to get his immortal pills but-"

Butters cut me off "But this nutcase suddenly runs here and we tricked the guards to leave and so we can save you! So yeah, Stan is nothing like his parents,"

I smiled at that. I was growing out of their label, out of their name, and I had never been so proud.

"Well that's good, but I'm going to keep my eye on you," Ike said, as though he was trying to be threatening with his skin and bone features.

"No time, come on we have to leave," I grabbed their wrists and rush to the door.

But Ike said "Wait!" and rushed to a form balled up in a corner. Sheila goes as well. I looked to see what it was and throw up once more when I realize it is a dead body. Although the form is partially decayed and turn apart, I know this is Kyle's father. The same one that my own father killed. I allow them their moment of peace, but feel on edge the entire time. Finally they allow us to leave.

We hurry and try to dodge people and mainly do a good job. When people come near we pretend to be their guards taking them somewhere and usually walk with Butters in the lead, then Ike, Sheila, then me. I breathe normal, at least attempt to, but I'm freaking out on the inside. What would we do when we got home? How would Kyle react? What if Kyle dies in the battle?

"Stanley, how is Kyle?" Sheila asks desperately. She seems to be the kind of woman completely devoted to her children, and I could tell she was worried.

"He's perfectly fine. In fact, he is Tenorman's second in command" I tell her.

This is the first time I see her eyes light up since I've met her, even though she was jubilant before. "I knew my little boobula would move on to great things," she boasted. I smiled at her.

"What did Butters mean earlier?" She asked me. I shifted nervously.

"uh, it doesn't matter,"

"tell me now," she demanded.

I REALLY didn't want to have this talk "It really-"

"STANLEY!" she almost shouted. I jumped at the power in her voice, surprised she had any strength from the ordeal she has gone through.

"I love him," I whispered, but she heard me and her eyes widened.

I wouldn't find out what she would say next, because suddenly a red light faded on and off and a harsh voice said over the speakerphones in the hallways,

"ATTENTION, TWO YOUNG BOYS ARE STEALING THE PRISONERS, THEY ARE ESCAPING!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWER MENTIONS! special lurvin to World-1 and WxTxR, so big ol' special love for you gahs, but there is still lovr for everyone who has sat down in the computer chair or bed sitting under your ass and scrolled down with that cursor and looked over these words, ok that sounded so much better in my head but still love all yalls and hope you liked it! updates will be soon! bahh my pretties *rides away on sexy narwhal with kyles jew nose*<strong>


	12. The Machine

**OMG I HAVENT DONE THIS STORY IN SOOOO LONG! i feel bad about that but i was actually having a lot of shit happen this summer, and most of it was bad,but i wont bore you with the details, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>My breathing was erratic, I never believed the stories of people going into slow motion mode when something happened, but I did now. It felt like every step took an hour. We weren't running fast enough, I wasn't strong enough to help these people. I'm going to fail. I'm going to fail my country, I'm going to fail my leader and my citizens who depended on me,, I'm going to fail Kyle and his family, and worst of all, I'm going to fail myself. I felt tears sting my eyes as my feet slammed into the floor, taking forever. I mentally screamed at myself <em>"MOVE FASTER! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE RUN!"<em> but my request was ignored.

Everything was going wrong. They found out. They know it's up. They know we lied, they are going to kill us, and I will never see Kyle again. I won't be able to marry him and make him know I love him. All because my damn feet won't MOVE!

I watched the halls pass us, I saw the details of every portrait of Cartman from the slight wrinkle in his silk shirt to the uneven eyebrows. Every line on the entire palace was seen by me, and I was about to lose my mind.

Time suddenly caught up to me, I felt myself go back into regular time as I was snatched by my shoulder and thrown into another room. I squirmed and tried to fight back but suddenly I was slapped across the face. I opened my eyes, which I hadn't even realized were closed, and looked around.

I hadn't been captured, and an official hadn't smacked me, I was in a massive yet dark room and I could barely make out Butters standing over me, a hand raised and eyes wide and terrified. His mouth was moving but I couldn't make out any words. I was numb.

I felt my heart slow and my ears whipped sharply back to me "-on Stan!, come on! Calm down!" he was shaking me now. "GET A GRIP!" and I was slapped again, surprisingly hard, and finally my entire body felt as though it was back inside me.

I sat up suddenly "Woah! Huh? What the hell is happening?" I tried to shake my nerves away but they felt as though they were clinging like pesky dust on my spine. My fingers tingled in terror and as much as it had slowed, my heartbeat wouldn't return to normal. My chest fluttered up and down and my brain barely connected this to my insane hyperventilating.

My brain was struggling to accept that we were safe for the moment. It changed from nearly calm to seizure-like shaking. It almost felt like whiplash and once again I felt Butters strangely hard hand smack me. I felt a welt grow on my left cheek.

"Stan, calm the fuck down, your freaking the Broflovski's out," he told me. All I could make out of them in the nearly pitch dark room was two sets of close together, wide eyes. I forced air into my lungs, which felt more painful than it should have, and put up a calm front.

"Where are we?" I asked. Butters shook his head and I saw his faintly outlined shoulders shrug. He walked over to a corner and flicked a light, and the room was illuminated. I gasped and felt my throat constrict again.

Weapons were EVERYWHERE. The white walls of the room were barely seen under all of the weird shiny silver objects that hung from skinny little rails that held them up. They had shiny exteriors and were in the shape of a 90 degree angle, with a small loop that connected the two. A small convex part stuck out of it inside the loop but didn't touch it, and there was a hole in the front of it. I looked in confusion but Butters gasped.

"No, they don't exist anymore, don't they?" he walked over slowly and I watched as he picked on up, then pointed to a circle with a few circled inside of it. He tugged the small sticklike piece inside the connecting loop and a large purple ball built up and flew out of the hole in the front and completely destroyed the circle and created a crater in the wall behind it. Butters gasped and dropped it, stumbling back.

I ran over to catch him and he fell into my arms before his head could hit the hard floor. "Butters what the hell was that?" I asked desperately seeing as everyone was panicking now.

"It's called a megaray, there's a ton of them. Back then, before Cartman was leader, in the war they used these and they nearly destroyed the world. They were so destructive that after the war, Cartman had them obliterated, but apparently not."

"What does this all mean?" I asked, feeling the panic return.

"it means were all dead before we even start our battle." He stated simply. I stood up, completely forgetting he was in my arms and stumbled backward. Images popped in my head, our pathetic knives and swords against these destructive toys, we'll be annihilated in minutes. We can't be done now; South Park had worked so hard!

"No! There's got to be something to stop them!" I looked around and noticed a closet. I ran over and nearly smashed the door into the device inside it, I gasped once again.

There was a massive machine, with brilliant flashes of blues and purples and greens that ran through red wires and all connected at a see through dome that held all of the colors spinning and flashing so brightly I had to look away.

"Butters! Come here!" he obeyed and gasped at the massive machine "that's the main power machine. If that's broken, then the rays do nothing,"

I smiled with glee "How do we get it to stop working?"

Butters shrugged "I don't know, let's look," we talked farther in the flashy room and looked at all the parts. Red wires as thick as my wrist pulsed as multicolored balls of power radiated through them into other clear domed shapes atop of yellow stands that all seemed to be completely solid. No way to get into them. I felt my heart sigh, until I noticed something.

The balls were condensed balls of gas. I knew what to do.

A fire built inside of me, the flames hungrily licking my entire being with determination as I found the solution. I ran and grabbed a larger megaray and ran to the machine, when Mrs. Broflovski grabbed my arm "What are you doing? Are you stupid?"

I shook my head "Don't worry, I'll be fine," I tried to run but her grim crushed my arm again.

"You don't know what's in that thing! I'm warning you Bubbi-" her eyes widened and tears poured out of the. I took the moment to yank my arm back and run to the machine.

"STAN! STOP!" Butters screamed, but all I heard was the sound of a megaray and Kyle's scream of agony. And before I could think otherwise, the bottom of the megaray had smashed against the largest glass dome where most of the gas was.

A massive blast sounded and I was flown back and crashed into the wall. My back shot pain through me but I ignored it. The gases swarmed around the room and I was suddenly hoisted onto a shoulder and was speeding away. I coughed and fought the wave of black licking at the back of my eyes.

I heard Butters screaming at me to stay awake, but my spirit felt too heavy. I slowly opened and closed my eyes. Red flashed on and off in the hall but soon it melded with oranges and blues and greens and purples that swirled together. The room began to tilt and orange winding snakes slithered along the room, at least I THINK they did.

I closed my eyes and opened them, Kyle was running beside me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Dammit Stan, you promised to return! You don't lie!" he screamed, and I opened my mouth to answer him but then his disappeared and my mouth filled with saliva that overflowed my mouth. I opened it and the spit dribbled out leaving a pink and blue trail down a white shirt. I think it was Butters, but I couldn't remember anything now. I heard warnings about effects from the blast of gases on me, but I was too busy watching the drool change colors. And why would Butters be wearing a dress? Butters was a man, right? I thought he was but he looked pretty good in a dress.

My head cringed into my neck and croaking noises soared through the air. It took about five minutes to realize I was the one making them, I probably should have known that with the words physically coming out of my mouth in green swirls. The hallway lengthened but shortened at the same time as claws began to scrape down my back. I wailed out in pain. Why was Kenny clawing me? His nails were short! It burned! Where the fuck did he get acid? It turned my green and my eyes rolled around in my head as though kids were kicking them around, I wanted them to knock it off.

Butters and the stick people walking beside her were staring at me in horror, I think, I mean it's hard to tell with their eyes solid black, a lot of things were black now, but why weren't they yelling at the damn kids that kept kicking my eyes, they really needed to stop or I'd get my dad on them.

Dad, that bastard wanted me to fail, that's why he sent me away, he called them, he wanted me dead so he called the people to take me away, evil people needed to be killed, like him.

The best person to do it would be Kyle. He was running next to us right now, his massive hair that was literally fire was starting to fade, but Kyle was made of fire, his eyes, his hair, his body, his SPIRIT was fire, he was fire, why was he dimming.

I heard a loud scream, it sounded like so many voices combined, Butters, the stick people, Dad, Mom, Shelly (who I always hated), Kenny, Tenorman, Cartman, all screamed "STAN!" but the loudest came from Kyle.

And then my flame flickered out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok gonna be honest, this chapter was fun to write, especially at the end when Stan goes crazy (he cray cray!) lmao, so im starting to get afraid that youve lost interest in the story so, sorry to sound beggish, but if you could tell me if im doing good or not on the story with a quick review, id be SOOOO grateful. love you all! till next tme, which i promise will be before july 28th, thats all im promising.<strong>


	13. Tomorrow, at Dawn

**I know i said id do this before july 28th but i had to help pack for vacation wehnever i had time, and from then to august 4th i was on vacation and then after THAT i had to unpack adn help around the house and do schoolwork for next year. so here i am! hope this makes up for sucking so much and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was spinning, lights were flashing in front of my eyes and words whipped around me.<p>

"-ever need to get rid of people"

"-needs to be more careful"

The words flickered; they whipped in front of my eyes in flashy sparkled colors and they went to and from. Soon all I heard is my name, almost as though they were in front of me then running.

"Stan."

"Stan,"

Stan?"

Then one stood out in front of all others.

"STAN!"

I groaned and let my eyelids slowly lift to reveal brilliant white lights in front of me. A person stood above me. He seemed to be carved out of marble, his pale skin and white clothes reflecting the much too bright lights. A sort of bright pale blonde halo rested on his head and the figure tilted. My vision was fuzzy and the room spun a bit.

"A-am I dead?" I asked shakily.

The figure laughed in a high pitched tone that hurt my ears. "no! you just had too many toxic gases in your system after the explosion of the generator"

I had no idea what he was saying, but after a few seconds my vision started to clear and I realized this was no angel and I was not in heaven. This was the carrier, and the figure was Butters, still in his uniform. I should have known, my angel would look like Kyle, it wouldn't be him, but it would look like him.

I looked around when my vision cleared. The Broflovski's were gone and I was on some kind of revolving table. "Why the hell is the table turning?" I asked.

Butters shrugged "the doctor said 'Keep him revolving, it'll help clear his head' so I just said ok. Seems silly, I mean wouldn't it make you dizzy? I don't know, I guess that's why I'm not a doctor,"

I zoned out of his rant to begin to panic "Butters, where's the Broflovski's? I asked in the middle of him saying something about not handling blood well.

The room was spinning again and I leaned my head over and threw up.

"Don't work, They're all in Tenorman's building. Were home but it wasn't safe to move you in such an unstable . . . er, situation. Also don't worry about the throwing up, it's a side effect from the contact of the fumes."

I was so confused, what fucking fumes? "Um, Butters? What the hell are you talking about?"

His eyes widened, then went back to normal size, which was still pretty large. "Well, I guess the gases messed with your memory. Okay well you remember that we were on a rescue mission, right?"

I nodded "I remember all the way up until we went into some room that had a lot of shiny things in it,"

"Ok well those were illegal weapons that would have killed us for sure and so we found the generator and then you decided to be the big hero and smashed it, then you flew back into a wall and started to get all weird saying shit about me being pretty in a dress and blue and pink puke and we had to run for the exit while I carried you because you were too unstable. We ran in here and then we flew home, which is where we are now. I've already reported to Tenorman, and oh yeah, you've been down for two days."

My eyes widened in shock. I've been out for two days? I looked down in confusion, then I heard a deep sigh that I recognized. I looked over to where it sounded.

I always loved the way he slept. He had a relaxed look on his face, as though he felt no cares in the world. His hair would fall carelessly onto his shoulder and his large eyes would be closed loosely. He had his head rested on his shoulder and was slumped toward the left. I felt a jolt of excitement at seeing him.

Before I could hall out to him his dark, long eyelashes fluttered and his gleaming emeralds of eyes focused on me. He jumped up "STAN!"

He ran over to me and hugged me so tightly I almost couldn't breathe, his head in my neck. I put mine in his and inhaled, missing the smell of him. My arms instinctively tightened and I felt tears leak out of my eyes. He was alive, he wasn't in pain like the last time I saw him, in my dream. But I felt a twinge of regret.

He finally pulled away and looked into my eyes "What's wrong?"

"I- I really wanted to see your face when your f-" Butters clamped a hand over my mouth before I could say it.

He grabbed me by the back of my neck, still with his hand over my mouth and dragged me into some form of closet.

"What?" I snapped.

"He doesn't know, we wanted to wait until you wake up and watch him. We've kept them hidden for the two days." Butters said. I grabbed him and pulled him into a bear-hug.

"You're the best!" he smirked.

"I'll call Tenorman to bring them in." and he did just that on his porteller.

We went back out and Kyle had a suspicious look on his face "What?"

We smiled and waited, while Kyle got pissy.

"you guys are the biggest known douchebags in the world. What kind of people keeps secrets from their closest friend? Especially you Stan! Why are you not telling me something? I thought-"

"Kyle, they have a surprise for you'" Tenorman said, smiling.

"Oh, what is it? Some kind of-" but he froze when His mother and brother stepped in. he covered his mouth with his hands and looked at me; his face would be stuck in my memory forever. His eyes were wide and tears flowed freely down his high cheekbones hiding under his cupped hands. His face began to scrunch up as he sobbed and ran to his family, who all engaged into a group hug. His mom held him tightly and rubbed his back murmuring about missing her "little bubbi" and Ike just stared up at him, not even bothering to say anything.

"How did you guys escape?!" Kyle asked, huffing between words.

"Well, we were trapped, chained to a wall, then these two ran in and risked their lives to get us, helping us get out of that hellhole," Ike said. Mrs. Broflovski nodded, not even reprimanding his language.

Kyle turned to us, his mouth agape. Butters pointed to me and stated "it was his whole idea"

I smiled at Butters, then Kyle. Kyle ran to me and basically jumped on me. He was sobbing and kissing my cheek and neck and nose and lips, between which he would let out wispy gratitude.

I cupped his jaw in my hands "I needed to show you, I'm not them, I'm never going to be like them," he knew what I was saying.

He wiped a tear away that I hadn't known was there, then told me "I knew you weren't, you never were, you're you, and no one could change that," and then he crashed against my mouth. I couldn't even hear the silence with the passion and force of his lips and tongue against me. Finally after a few moments we parted and suddenly the silence was almost booming. Sheila just stared and I was so sure she would come over and wrench Kyle away from me.

Suddenly she smiled "I'm glad it's you that he loves," she said. I smiled back, relief washing through me.

"Thank you Mrs. Broflovski," I said, unable to find other words through the choked up feeling in my throat.

Tenorman coughed "Come with me,"

We all followed and Kyle kept checking on his skinny family but finally Ike snapped at him to tell him they were fine ("Fuck off were not totally helpless!") and we watched as Tenorman pushed buttons and knobs and finally there was a ringing.

And after a few rings, Cartman's face appeared on the screen. He looked the same as when he stole me from my home, thick brown hair and matching eyes, smooth face, scowling.

"Tenorman, what is it?" he asked, a curl to his lips seeing his prisoners on our land.

"Were done Cartman, we no longer want you ruling the country, it is time for you to step down from your position of authority," Tenorman said.

Cartman laughed as though this was the funniest joke he had ever heard "And who will rule, YOU?! The pathetic hippie loving douchebag who keeps all the sinners of Nirvana, I will never let you rule Nirvana,"

Tenorman rubbed his thumb along his chin, then declared "Then we shall fight. Tomorrow, at dawn, your army against mine,"

Cartman sneered "And may the better MAN win," and with that the screen went black.

We all stared and I felt my gut wrench. "Tenorman, so. . ." I couldn't say it.

Luckily Tenorman knew what I was saying "yes, the war has begun,"

I looked at Kyle to try to clear the storm in my stomach, it helped, mostly.

What would I do when I see my friends, my new family, die around me? I hoped I could take it. Tomorrow, at dawn, I would find out.

And tomorrow at dawn, everything would change

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so holy poop on a stick so many new reviews! ok so thank you to HiroshiPEN's bitch (nice username lol :3), Icedrainbows (thanks so much fro the longtime support!), Stylefan101 (agreed, style is the best!), adn the two anonymous guests who had the opportunity to flame my story but oh so kindly didnt, so thanks to you all, i love you, and i will post again before school starts hopefully 3 (if the heart doesnt show up. . . yeah its a heart :3<strong>


	14. A Mothers Sacrifice

**LOOK YOU GUYS IM ALIVE! god i cant even remember the last time i was on here, a month, maybe more? i started school (yes im sorry i lied okay?) and so much happened and just. . . ugh. anyway i have soooo much work ahead of me so ill try to keep updating my stories, but im not going to promise anything. all i know is i definitely WILL finish this, i just dont know how much longer it will take. im sorry you guys but i have no classes under honors, not even my encore, so ill try but it may take a long time for another update. hope you enjoy this installment.**

* * *

><p>Tenorman took us all into a room and showed us a great wall filled to the ceiling with armor. Giant hunks of metal that fitted to all sorts of body parts. They all looked the same but had different sizes and some had a few different accents to be able to tell the difference between people, but every single one had the South Park emblem, the double arrow pointing downward. Tenorman grabbed a few pieces and strapped them on me. I was soon suited in a chest plate, shoulder guards, shin guards, and a helmet that was lightweight. He did the same for Kyle, then looked and asked us how they fit and if we were comfortable. We both nodded and he told us all to go. We wasted no time in leaving with our armor.<p>

When we all got home, no one wanted to sleep. We knew we needed to but we were so anxious. Finally Kenny slammed his fist down on the table "God dammit you guys!" and he pushes away and stomps to the cabinet, where he finds some kind of alcohol and slams it back on the table.

"Kenny. . ." I begin, but he turns a scorching glare which I'm not used to on me and quickly shut my mouth.

"We need to relax, everyone take a sip, I'll start," and with that, Kenny twists the cap off with his teeth and guzzles at least three gulps down. The rest of us stare, half in awe and half in shock as he slams the bottle in front of Butters. Butters squeaks and nearly jumps out of his skin.

"Kenny, a-are you alright?" Butters puts a hand on his shoulder, but Kenny shakes it ff. His shoulders are tense and his eyes look tired. We all begin to worry.

"Just fucking dandy," he snips out. Butters doesn't take kindly to this.

"Look asshole," and me and Kyle are both stunned so badly we can't even blink "All I do is comfort you and help you and try hard for everyone even though half you fuckers don't even deserve it, and I get nothing back from you now TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS ON YOUR MIND!"

Kenny halts for a second, then for about the billionth time that day, I get a shock.

A tear rolls down Kenny's face.

Butters looks at him in alarm as he suddenly begins to sob messily into his palms. Butters grabs him and Kenny just loses it. He holds Butters and moans into his shoulder incomprehensible things, while Butters, with shocked eyes that are still compassionate, just shushes him and rubs his hair. Finally he looks up and almost screams "I don't want to see you die!"

I looked at Kyle and I suddenly understood Kenny's pain. Immediately, there was a bloody battle scene in front of us. I held Kyle in my arms as crimson painted his body, his heart trying to pump the blood that just flowed freely everywhere else besides its original destination, his lungs heaving erratically, and I just wanted to let my fingers, my fabric, soak up all his blood, all his pain, all of the inevitable death waiting for him. And only when Kyle shook me did I realize I was crying too.

Butters grabbed the bottle and timidly took a sip. He then took a cork and sealed it, putting the bottle away "I think we need to go to bed. Goodnight" he said. Somehow it felt more like he was saying goodbye.

Me and Kyle rushed to our room and as soon as we reached it, I hardly got a chance to say anything before Kyle's throbbing wet tongue was hallway down my throat. We both knew he was trying to make me forget about the battle, and we both knew he was trying to make himself forget about the battle, and I was willing to let him overwhelm me fro at least a short while.

His fingers wrapped around my neck, tugging on the straggling pieces of hair peeking out of my hat was driving me crazy. I dug my hands into his curls and swirled them around my fingers. He moaned into my mouth and pressed his entire body against me, sparks shooting through my whole body. It was lightning, thunder, a perfect storm of fire burning through my veins.

After what felt like a combination of an eternity and a second, he pulled away, staring into my eyes. Suddenly he pushes me onto the bed and I'm lying on my back as he crawls slowly onto me. His knee between my legs, I find myself going absolutely insane as he kisses up my jaw, then my cheek, then the corner of my mouth, then up my nose and my forehead, my eyelids, anywhere besides my lips. I get impatient. I grab his cheeks and force him against my mouth, panting his name as I feel the smooth surface of his teeth against my tongue. He's moving against me with perfect rhythm and melody, as though we are listening so some song filled with our love. He pulls away, tugging my lip with his teeth gently before letting go, but still on top of me. I can't hold it in any longer.

"Kyle?" I ask.

He looked up at me with those eyes that could melt the coldest ice with their warmth "yeah?"

"I- if you die-" he interrupts me.

"I don't want to discuss this," he says. Beginning to kiss my neck again, but I push him back before I drown in him.

"But I do, and we need to. Kyle, I love you. Fuck I love you. More than you will ever know. I can't take it if you don't make it through the battle. Please be careful. If you die I'm not going to be far from you. I've never felt anything like this and I damn well will never again, so you-" I was interrupted with his lips on mine, a smile planted on them.

I love you too dip shit, and we just have to make sure we stay alive. Don't we," he winked and I pecked his lips. He rolled off of me, then I put my arm around him and let him lay his head on my chest. His head against my heart, I fell asleep comfortably.

My porteller chiming is what woke me up. It was all the way on the other side of the room and I didn't want to have to move Kyle. I loved him this close to me. I loved his skin against mine. I loved his relaxed posture. I just plain damn _love_ him. I sadly shake him slightly and he wakes up slowly.

"mmm?" he mumbles.

"I have to get up, I got a message on my porteller," he groaned something about holograms and squeezed me tighter. I lifted his arms and slid away, him whining in protest. I almost got back into bed because of that sensual noise. But I managed to control myself and read the message.

The message read simply "its time" I immediately widened my eyes, any sleepiness evaporating.

"Kyle, it's time to go," he turned over.

"Time for what?" I showed him the message and he shot up. We both got dressed into clothes and armor and walked to where we all eat. Kenny and Butters were sitting in the chairs staring at us.

Seriously, what time did they get up?

We said nothing, a gloom above our heads. We merged with the massive flood of people walking solemnly to the justice building, where Tenorman stood, shoulders back, head high, and hair flying wildly from the wind. I grabbed Kyle's hand and continued to walk, unable to look at him.

"It is time to take back what we deserve. We have been training and we have been planning and we can do this!" we all screamed out support and Tenorman walked down to lead us to where we were going to battle. We had no clue where this would be, he refused to tell us until the big day. Kenny tugged Butters and Kyle squeezed my hand as hard as he could and they pulled me and Butters to the front next to Tenorman.

We walked for what seemed like so long, then finally Tenorman froze, hold his hand up. The four of us repeated the action so the people behind us would know. Soon, everyone had their right hand up. I looked around, taking in my environment.

We were in the middle of a mountain range, a very wide valley with stunted springy grass and no trees surrpunded us. Caves were everywhere, from the underneath of trees into the fertile dirt to the crags of the mountains surrounding us. Somehow I expected somewhere like this.

We suddenly heard music that just sounded exactly like death and we look to see tons of men dressed in white. They were chanting something along the line of this

_This is the day we've been waiting for _

_The day that scum is wiped away_

_Limbo will be gone forever more_

_And sin will not exist another day_

The chanting continued as the many white uniformed men halted and the plump body of Cartman moved through to stare the whole group down. He smirked.

"This is your army? This ragtag team of nobodies?" he laughed and the group followed, except for two people who I recognized easily. One had black scruffy hair and brown eyes, the other had short brown hair and deep blue eyes that bored into mine. I count move my have, my body had become frozen.

I had no clue what to do, I could hear nothing but the blood rushing to my ears. I clutched the weapon I had grabbed, a massive sword, into the hand not holding Kyle's. My dad's eyes widened and I glared. I couldn't help myself. I grabbed Kyle by the back of his neck and kiss him with an open mouth and a zeal I needed to express. When we Pulled away, I heard the loud call from both sides.

"ATTACK!"

And that is just what we did.

The two groups collided with each other. Loud screams and grunts and clinks from weapons pierced the early morning air. I swung my sword at a man trying to get passed me and hurt Clyde, who had been trying to get someone away from Red. People were trying to enclose me but I refused to let it happen. I swung every way. Honestly, my erratic movements were nothing short of random, but it seemed to work. People were either running or dropping. I felt exhilarated, exuberated, I felt all kinds of big words. I was getting revenge for all the lied spoon fed to me all of those 17 years, and it almost felt as good as kissing Kyle.

Shit, Kyle! With all the fighting I had lost him and I had no clue how to find him.

I was looking around frantically, panicking, when behind me I heard two voices "Stanley.

I froze once again, and slowly turned to the two spoon feeders themselves. I felt nauseous.

"Son, what has happened to you?" My father had the nerve to say.

I exploded "I BECAME A MAN AND STUCK UP FOR MYSELF AGAINST THAT DAMNED PLACE YOU CALL HOME! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO BECOME ONE?!"

His eyes turned even colder than they were before. "Stanley, you are a sinner, you are an abomination, an abnormal. You don't deserve life," I wanted to charge him and mom, as she was nodding, and yet something in moms eyes stopped me. She almost looked remorseful. She wanted to fight this, I could tell. She didn't agree with any of this. She was trapped. My heart was bleeding for her.

I was about to kill my father with a sharp swipe of the blade. We were charging but my mind faltered. Why could I not do it? After everything that he had done to me, still couldn't kill him.

He smiled at me "Funny, all that talk about being a man and yet unable to kill me. Weak, THIS IS WHAT A MAN WOULD DO!" and he lifts his sword, seeing as all the megarays would have been useless. At least I helped my country that way, before I left this life.

I closed my eyes, praying whoever could hear me to keep Kyle safe but suddenly, I heard a choking sound and I looked up. Dad's eyes were wide and blood trickled out of his mouth landing on his white uniform. He collapsed forward and I barely moved out of his way as h fell to the ground, dead.

In his back was a sword, and above that sword, my mother stood, with her sword in her deceased husband and tears in her eyes. She looked at me with sadness but no regret as she kicked dust into his pale face. She held a hand to me and I took it. She planted one foot on the cold body and wrenched the sword out of it, covered halfway up with blood.

She whispered "I disagree, I still love you" and with that, she hugged me, and for the first time ever, I felt a mothers true love and sacrifice for her child.

* * *

><p><strong>another thing is that i meant to finish and post this last night but my mo walked in at 3 in the morning and yelled at me soo. . . yeah another reason. not a good one. That Stans mom thing was so last minute. i meant to have them both killed by kenny to spare stan from having to do it but i just liked this idea better. besides i like sharon i dont want to kill her in any more stories than i have to. . . anyway ill try to update as soon as i can. i love you guys! btw only one more chapter and an epilogue left and i have everything planned out! bye my lurves!<strong>


	15. I learned something today

**LAST REAL CHAPTER BEFORE THE EPILOGUE! yes it took a while and i was working on it to hopefully get it just right and i hope i did it bc i was working on this shit through a hurricane for you guys! your welcome and i love you! **

* * *

><p>I sent my mother away to hide in a small cave, unsure of whether someone would try to kill her if she was out in the open fighting. She protested for a while and even yelled that I should be the one in need of protection, but after what felt like an eternity, she finally look into my eyes and knew I wouldn't back down. I ran back into the throng of people, wildly slashing and looking for Kyle.<p>

I screamed his name over and over but my voice was muted over the clangs of metal on metal and the howling wind which had picked up. An ugly face with a fierce snarl popped in front of me. It growled and I mindlessly slashed at it and it fell, red staining the white of the uniform and snow. I ran before I could feel guilty about taking a life. I ran trying to dodge swinging maces and jabbing swords.

_This is fucking crazy, and we're losing!_ I couldn't help but panic as I saw three men, one who looked like Craig with a massive gash in his forehead, passed in front of me and was taken away from the battlefield into a cave we had designated as the health cave, where a few doctors could help patch a few wounds up. I needed to find Kyle before he suffered a similar fate.

"KYLE!" I screamed, shoving people out of my way. I felt a sword cut into my shoulder but it was quickly gone as Kenny stabbed them directly through their chest. "Kenny! have you seen Kyle?"

He shook his head, a wild light in his eyes as he slashed with precision I had never seen before. I started screaming Kyle's name again, tears beginning to pour down my face.

"AUGH!" I grunted as I shoved the sword into another man's arm. He stumbled away, screeching like a hawk.

I turned around and there was a sword headed directly toward me. I barely was able to dodge it and he came back for another attack too soon for me to move again. Pain laced down my right arm as the sword punctured my armor. I groaned in pain and was pushed to the ground. I tried to kick his sword away as he pressed his chest into my arms to keep me from moving but he started to raise his arm and I squeezed my eyes tight and whispered "I love you Kyle" and waited for death.

"Well aint that sweet?" I looked up to see Kyle smirking at me and the man trying to limp away, but not before Red spun around and sliced his head clean off his shoulders. Clyde just stared as she spit on the man and walked away, stabbing a man in the side while walking away as easily as someone would pat someone on the shoulder. Clyde was gasping and hurrying to quickly catch up to the girl, not even trying to help anyone else.

I got up and grabbed Kyle, ignoring the clang of metal as I squeezed him close, which was so similar yet so difference to the sounds of battle swords meeting. I squeezed him even tighter and tried to force away all the images of his blood covered corpse out of my mind. He was fine and he was going to stay that way.

"Kyle, go to the cave on the far field, you'll be safe there," I said into his shoulder.

He shoved me away "Hell no, I'm not hiding like a little bitch!"

"Kyle I thought I lost you! I don't want to have to face that for real" I told him, trying to calm him down but his fiery personality snapped on me.

"I'm not weak, you of all people know that!" he pulled his helmet off and glared at me, his messy flame of hair erratic in the wind.

"Put your helmet back on!" I shouted, snatching it and trying to shove it back on his head, but not before he grabbed me and kissed me.

"We are both fighting and were going to win, we need to find Tenorman and get him to Cartman, that's how this whole feud will be over," why didn't I think of that?

"You're brilliant! Let's go!" I pecked his lips and pushed the helmet back on his head, then grabbed my sword and swung it at a white uniformed man, he quickly scurried away from the battlefield and we continued our way through the field, trying to find Tenorman, blood spattering on me and Kyle as we slashed through people.

Desperation was beginning to seep into my mind. We were losing badly now, three against one. Cartman seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth, and god dammit where the hell was Tenorman?! I looked at Kyle and he saw my panic filled eyes, patted me on the back and pointed at Red, who was going mental, screaming something about her mother. Nichole was walking by, carrying two men, one on each shoulder, and I couldn't help but admire her strength. Butters was swinging two swords around and had a circle of men surrounding him, but not a single one dared to go in his range of fire. One accidentally stepped too close and Butters had his torso off his lower half in half a second, the top half sliding off silently and the legs falling over. The men backed away even more. Pip just had bombs and kept flinging them every way imaginable, no matter who was there. Wendy and Bebe were sticking close, doing acrobatic moves to avoid the men and quicker than the men could blink, slicing chunks of flesh off of them. Token was helping keep Nichole and the wounded safe as she ran to the health cave, where Millie and Bradley stood guard. Tweek was hurrying toward the health cave, although he looked fine. Kevin and Karen were together fending off some women who tried to get toward the center of the throng. The South Park army looked weak and tired while the white uniformed men looked smug and confident.

We NEEDED to find Cartman.

I walked straight into someone and I gripped my sword tighter and was about to attack until I realized they had the emblem of South Park, and it wasn't just any soldier.

"Tenorman!" I basically squeaked. I grabbed Kyle, who was still walking and he quickly stopped and stepped back to us.

"You guys, were losing, any ideas?" he asked desperately. I have never seen him so scared or defeated, and that is what scared me the most.

I'm glad Kyle piped up because I was suddenly attacked. I slashed and dodged while I listen to the conversation.

"We have to find Cartman, his second in command is already dead and without him, their army will be lost," Kyle said. I felt so much pride that I missed when the man stabbed at my hand, a deep gauge opened in my hand and I hissed in pain and swung my arm toward the man as he tried to swing back at me, trying to ignore the pain in my hand.

"Great idea" Tenorman said, "wait, Randy's dead?"

I spluttered at that and turned my head back "WHAT?! DAD WAS THEIR SECOND IN COMMAND- AUGH!" I groaned as my already fucked up arm was sliced from shoulder to my elbow crease deeply. I moaned and backed away, falling to my knees. My arm seared with pain while my head swam with anger. I glared up at the man who was standing over his easy victory and went to go for Kyle who was staring at me in horror.

I just lost it. I grabbed my sword and before he could do anything I slashed his legs, causing him to fall. When he did I crawled on top of him and plunged the sword through his heart. He gurgled and fell over, dead.

I struggled up and went back to Kyle. He was smiling sadly at me, and I just nodded at him then we grimly walked away, trying to find Cartman. We searched, battled along the journey, but he was nowhere to be found. I was about to suggest just fighting or even surrendering, until I remembered something.

"Kyle, Tenorman!" They came back to me and I explained my thinking "Cartman doesn't have his pills, he's weakened, well did we really expect him to fight anyway, yet along in his weak stage? He must be hiding in one of the caves or peaks of the mountains!"

They both smacked their foreheads at the same time, seeing as we wasted all this time and our citizens were dying when we hadn't realized something so blatantly obvious.

Tenorman took charge "Stan and Kyle, stay together, I'm going to go on this side you go on that side. Three short screeches means we found him" we agreed and me and Kyle ran to look through one side of the valleys caves. I was trying to remember something but the pounding and screaming and noise and commotion of the battle was messing with my head and just could not remember.

"OFFICIAL HIDING IN THE CAVE!" oh yeah, that.

I smacked a hand across Kyle's lips to hush him as the woman, my mother, crawled farther back. It looked as though more people tried to hide in the cave and attacked her. She had ragged hair with a few chunks missing and multiple cuts, thankfully shallow, and otherwise seemed fine.

"Stanley! What's going on?" she asked me.

Before I could reply Kyle grabbed me "You're working for THEIR side?!" he screeched.

"It's my mom Kyle! She killed dad when he was about to kill me!" I told him.

He froze for a moment, trying to decide. Then giving a curt nod and backing out of the cave, gave her what might look like a fierce look but I knew to be conflicting, uncertain. Kyle disliked uncertainty, so when he felt it, he felt the need to mask it.

Mother turned to me "He hates me," she says it more like a statement, but I answer as though ti were a question.

"I had a hard time when I thought you had betrayed me and he still isn't too trusting. Don't worry, he'll be fine, Stay safe mother," I kissed her forehead.

She smiled "ok, Stan" I choked up at the nickname. I quickly exited, unable to find words and caught up to Kyle. I was glad he didn't mention my mother. We went to look in more caves and I was getting more worried by the second. My shoes were stained crimson and I was slipping on the slickened grass when suddenly three screeches pierced the air. We quickly cut through the mob and climbed about 30 feet upward and entered a relatively large cave where the two leaders were fighting.

"Hiding in a cave, making others do your dirty work, that is so you" Tenorman spat, slashing at Cartman, who blocked with his own sword.

"I don't need them to finish you off, pesky peasant!" he snarled. Suddenly he swung and it caught his side. It dug deeply in, spurting blood across the entire cave.

"NO!" we screamed, wanting to throw up.

"ha . . . HA! YES!" Cartman shouted, then kneeled to where Tenorman laid, slowly dying "tell your parents that I said you were almost as easy to kill as they were" And Tenorman tried to get up but the furious light in his eyes had never been duller than it was now and he beckoned Kyle and me over weakly.

"Kyle, you're in charge now" Tenorman whispered.

Kyle backed away "No . . No I'm just a kid! I'm 17!"

"And a hell of a lot smarter than most people, Stan, keep him safe, Kyle, do it for me, and your father and the rest of your family and friends," and he sighed, all light gone from his blank stare.

I backed away, tears threatening to overwhelm me. Until I got a shock from Kyle.

"You . . . YOU!" he screeched and swung at Cartman, He dodged, putting himself closer to the opening while Kyle was toward the inner part of the cave. Kyle kept swinging and Cartman kept dodging, backing closer and closer to the edge, But Kyle didn't want him to fall. He ended up pinning him to the entrance of the cave. Kyle spat in his face "You disgust me, Look what you've done, What you've destroyed, HAVE YOU NO MORALITY?!" the entire field was now silent, listening to the throw down. Kyle pressed harder into him "Have you no shame?"

Cartman gritted his teeth right back at Kyle, their noses almost touching. I expected the rage to make both of them explode. The tension was too much, like a rubber band being stretched to its limit and it's about to snap and hurt like a bitch.

So I stepped forward "Who has felt oppressed, unloved, unappreciated by their 'King' " I tossed the word out with spite "Cartman? Who has freedom?"

The valley was so silent that there was probably blood spattered from already punctured wounds that I could hear.

Kyle stepped forward, while I pinned Cartman back. Kyle threw his head back, his hair blowing and I was certain his face and eyes were glowing "People, do you REALLY enjoy this dictatorship you are living in now? Do you like being oppressed?" A few murmurs stirred through the crows, which encouraged Kyle.

"Where I came from, we had freedoms, we had free time, and "people questioned that, it seemed too good to be true to them" We have jobs to feed us and houses that WE can decorate to our own style. We CHOOSE who we marry!" people were cheering. "A long time ago, you all had the right, to work, to have a family, to have a say in government, doesn't that sound great, doesn't that sound like a good strategy?" People were shouting loudly now and Cartman was nervous.

"It is time for a new age! It is time to recreate America!" Kyle shouted, holding his sword up and everyone else did too screaming his support and booing the dictator who tried to struggle away.

"So what are you going to do? Kill me?" Cartman finally interjected, snarling at everyone in their betrayal.

Kyle walked over lifted his sword over his head. Cartman's eyes widened, then shut as though he didn't want to see his death, but then Kyle struck and Cartman opened his eyes, not realizing that the sword was two inches away from him and hadn't even touched him. He glared up and Kyle just stared back down in pity.

"I've wanted to kill you my entire life, since you tortured my family, drove me away, killed my father, but you know what, I learned something today. There are so many things we feel need to be earned back, made right, but why? They happened in the past, why do we still feel such pain just from past memories? They happened before, so why do we concern ourselves with them now? My family had been tortured, but they have also been freed. I was banished, but I became the man I am today and met the love of my life," he looked back at me and smiled "My father is dead, but it made me all the more determined to save the other people who have suffered at your hands, but revenge, death, it won't bring them back, it won't rewind time, and without the bad, there would be no good, so I'm not going to kill you. However, your crimes are too much to go unpunished, so lifetime prison. You can watch the progress, watch the country you destroyed become whole again piece by piece, what do you say?" Kyle held a hand out.

Cartman shoved it away. "I am outmatched, outnumbered, but I refuse to live under YOU!" and with that he jumped off the edge and me and Kyle looked over just in time to see his head smash against a stone halfway down then fall to the ground, dead.

We all looked down, unsure of what to do, then Kyle said "A small step forward can come from anywhere," and he retreated to the cave, looking at Tenorman.

"I'll miss you, and I hope I can do your job as well as you did it." He saluted the body and I did the same. Then he walked back out, me following, to lead his new country.

* * *

><p><strong>Idk when the epilogue will be up but im gonna try sometime in november, my classes are insane and just omg people and drama and shit and oh wells. i will be working on my other story, "I could be your hero" so check that out, so your all caught up for the next chapter which may take a while bc im not doing that until this story is over, and all thats left is the epilogue and i have all the ideas, so hope you all are safe and please review :) thanks for sticking with me and reading for this long<strong>


	16. Epilogue: Moments of Fire

**So as disappointing as i was with the lack of reviews, i decided to finish this story, because i lvoe it and it deserves an ending alright gawsh! Hope you enjoy the last installment of this story, and i hope you liked reading it at least half as much as i liked writing it :) onward!**

* * *

><p>2 YEARS LATER…<p>

"M . . . Mr. Broflovski?" a scared looking intern stuttered, forcing me to pull away from Kyle.

"Yes Steven?" Kyle asked in a much nicer voice than I could have ever managed to someone who interrupted a very decent make-out session with their boyfriend.

"Um. . . I have some paperwork I got from the agricultural department. And Mr. McCormick told me to give you this note also," His pathetically small hands shook when handing Kyle the folder stuffed with papers with a scribbled on stationary paper.

"Thank you," Kyle nodded at him and dismissed him. He quickly scampered away, looking back from time to time until he finally pushed through the doors of the justice building where Tenorman used to live in.

Thanks to the new system with Kyle leading it, America was flourishing. South Park became the capital; the white officers have gotten new training and became regular policemen, and the country was slowly but surely recovering from the last ruler.

One thing that had happened was that people had buried him directly one the spot where he landed and very few people had visited his sight, and the ones that had only danced on his grave. Yet whenever it was seen, a fresh red rose was always there. No one ever saw who put them there, no fingerprints, hair samples, no DNA of any kind were left behind, only the single red rose, which was always replaced, always fresh.

Kyle opened the folder and shuffled through the papers, tsking when in bright red ink, was written "WE NEED MORE FUCKING SEEDS BITCH!" No matter how official Kenny was, no matter how long he was the head of the agricultural department, he would never even try to talk like a normal government worker.

Kyle turned that paper over and with a smirk, wrote "THEN GROW SOME BITCH THAT'S YOUR JOB!" and folded it up and stuck it in the corner of his honey wood desk, which I couldn't stop laughing about when he first got the damn thing. He just shrugs and said that Clyde bought it for him.

He closed the folder and grabbed the note on the front and I read it over his shoulder.

"To Kyle and Stan (Because motherfucker I know you're reading this too)" Kyle looked over his shoulder and I blushed. We both laughed for a while then went back to reading. "Token finally popped the question to Nichole, pfft, finally. Also, Stan told me to tell you to meet with Butters in the weapon department, Bye bitch, Kenny." Kyle groaned.

"Fucking Butters is in the building down the street! Dammit all! Stan?" He turned to me, those big green eyes begging.

"Ah Ah Ah Kyle, no. I'm not going this time" He growled and shoved my shoulder.

"Fuck you dude," he said before leaving the room, grumbling about the cold. I rolled my eyes and listened for his footsteps to disappear. As soon as everything was silent, I went to the back door and knocked three times. Kenny, Clyde, and Token were in the office, all holding giant boxes of candles.

"We have arrived!" Kenny exclaimed, causing Token and me to roll our eyes. They followed me out to the open area, where I left a paper with a message on it, then went to the elevator I wanted, while Clyde went to the one next door to it and messed with some of it. With a loud sound of wires being torn from the wall, he slapped another sign on the wall next to it and walked back over to our elevator. We went down and while we did, I put a sign next to a specially programmed button, courtesy of Clyde, and while we went down, I ask him about Red and Alexis.

"Their doing fine, Red is watching her now so I can help you out" Clyde said, beaming. Alexis was their six month old baby, who had Red's hair color and Clyde's eyes. The baby was as I'd expect it to be, slightly pudgy and VERY sensitive. Little Alexis was about 6 months old now and already had her father around her tiny finger.

Token and Nichole had twins now, which were turning one next week. They were identical boys, and have already started to compete for Alexis's heart. The boys, Conner and Michael were pretty big for their age and already showed signs of being dominating forces.

Butters and Kenny were happily married almost as soon as the battle was over and were thinking of adopting, just like me and Kyle were. We had separate houses, but they were right next door, so we could piss each other off still, which is all we have ever wanted in life.

We finally reached our where we were to stop, and then we went to the room that I desired.

"Ok, let's get this done" I said before we finished what we were to do.

O.O.O.

"Butters I'm flattered you want me here so badly, really I am but I have to get back and sign some paperwork," I said exasperatedly, Butters grabbed my arm as I was leaving.

"But Kyle! You can't leave yet, I have more questions!" he blubbered out. I snatched my arm back, trying not to get too frustrated but failing miserably.

"If the only reason you wanted me to walk through the fucking freezing cold is to ask whether a pink or blue gun would look better, which would both be terrible, then I'm not going to stick around!" I growled, close to punching him "Butters I put you in charge of the weapons department because I thought you were capable of making these oh so important decisions,"

He looked about to argue when suddenly his porteller went off once, then again and he smirked. "Ok Kyle I'm sorry, let me escort you back; I didn't mean to waste your time,"

I was so close to saying no but then he did that damn face thing that just forced me to give in.

He squealed and grabbed my hand, tugging me along through the building and out of the door, not even seeming to notice the bone chilling wind. I shivered and just thought about getting back to the warmth of Stan's arms.

When we got in the door, me reveling in the heat, I saw a sign on top of the coffee table in the open area. I snatched it up and read it before heading to my office.

"DEAR KYLE, GO TO THE ELEVATOR, I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU! LOVE, STAN"

I groaned, I fucking HATE surprises and he knows it! I walked to the elevator and pushed the button to go down, seeing as there were no upstairs. The elevator opened and I walked into the tiny yet comfortable room. There was a sign with an arrow pointed to the button next to it and so I pushed it and read the words under it.

"FEELING DÉJÀ VU YET? JUST FOLLOW THE PATH WHEN YPU REACH YOUR LOCATION, MY DEAREST FLAME, LOVE STAN" I rolled my eyes, Stan always made fun of my hair, calling me firecrotch and flame and other stupid shit. Honestly I loved it, but I'd never tell him that. Fire is so strong, so passionate and lively, and the fact that I reminded Stan of such a fierce element was a compliment.

The elevator doors opened and suddenly I felt the déjà vu that Stan was talking about.

We were in the chrome halls, the ones that we practiced battle skills, although dark except an orange tint touched the silvery walls and floors from the candles that went onward and suddenly disappeared, but I didn't need the trail of candles, the fire was already in my face when I remembered where me and Stan had first kissed and wrestled around. I went to 18C and saw a note "ENTER" was all it said, not even a "LOVE STAN" at the end. I turned around to point this out to Butters but he was gone, and so was the burning of the candles, which plunged me into darkness. I eagerly opened the door only to gasp and tear up.

The weapons and gear and mats had all been moved to some location I had no clue of. All over the floor was candles; I walked forward and read what they were spelled out to be.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

I walked even more forward when the door slammed and I spun around to see Stan, a smile on his face, a glow on his cheeks, and a ring in his hand as he looked up at me on one knee.

I was openly weeping now and all I could do was nod, but before he could stand up, I tackled him to the ground and hungrily attacked those smiling lips, which had the texture of perfectly polished marble, much like the rest of his body. I heard applause and looked up, sadly detaching myself from my new fiancé to see Clyde, Kenny, Butters, Token, and Mrs. Marsh, who was teary eyed and sniffling.

"Congrats faggots!" Kenny exclaimed which earned him a swipe across the head from Butters and Mrs. Marsh.

"Thanks guys, and fuck you Kenny," he clapped me on the shoulder and grinned that fucking toothy grin he always does. They all left after more congratulations and I pounced on Stan again.

We made love right there in that room, and soon we were just a mess of sweat, messy hair, and being tangled in each other. It was those moments when I forget that I'm the president of a recovering country, and I forget that Stan is actually me second in command. In these moments, we were just our 19 year old selves. In these moments of fire, we were just Stan and Kyle, and we were just simple, unimportant lovers to anyone but each other.

"Stan," I said, my head against his bare chest.

He mumbled in my hair "Mmm?"

"You know I hate surprises," he looked down at me, concerned.

I laughed and pecked his lips Thanks for being a cheesy fuckhole," I smirked.

"No problem firecrotch,"

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>So thats the end! hope it was good for each of you, sorry, no smexy time details, but trust me any sex scenes i would write would be written terribly because 1. its awkward for me and 2. im a virgin as of the moment (yeah yeah laugh your asses off bitches) so anyway if you liked this tell me by reviewing if your awesome, because i know you are :) and also i will have the third chapter of "I could be your hero" up sometime over thanksgiving break (including the weekend!) and im thinking up another story involving cartman and wendy . . . hmmmm? tell me how you feel, let me be your therapist in the review box! goodbye my lovelies, and a teary goodbye for one of my favorite stories ive written :')<strong>


End file.
